Untitled
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: Kagome Higurashi works for Oniugumo Enterprises but luck runs her way when she lands a job at Takahashi Corporation, or does it? Will working with the youngest member of the Takahashi family drive her from her dream job?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from the series Inuyasha. The ideas, characters, and stories belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This story has no title as of yet because I can't think of one right now. This short chapter is just the introduction for what's to come in the future. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stared up at the enormous building that towered over her, which she had called work for the past six months. The building itself looked unwelcoming and had a sinister feel about it as it was made out of black steel beams to support its weight and glass panes that had been tinted almost black. Instead of reflecting light, it seemed to swallow the sun's rays and hold them captive inside its center. The rest of the office buildings cluttered around it didn't compare to the sheer size of Onigumo Enterprises. Turning her gaze, Kagome's expressive brown eyes fell upon another tall building that was a few blocks away. Takahashi Corporation shone brilliantly in the sunlight as would a diamond. On some days it hurt her eyes to stare at it but she did it every morning before she went into work. It was where she placed her first resume after all. Fear, anxiety, apprehension, and a twinge of excitement were the only emotions she felt for several days as she waited for a call or a letter back on whether or not she got the job. After a week of worrying she placed the call to the woman who was doing all the hiring only to be heartbroken when the positions were said to be full. She only asked for a secretary job knowing she wasn't ready for all the legalities of working in the corporate world.

Adjusting her leather bag strap more securely on her shoulder, the raven-haired girl dug around in her bag to produce one yen piece. Flipping it over in her palm she approached the large fountain in front of Onigumo Enterprises. In the center of the fountain was a huge stone statue of a roaring lion atop a three foot tall circular pedestal. If it were real, it would be assumed that it was circling an enemy, sending out threats before it attacked. Around the pedestal were several small jets that spouted streams of water into the air but only as high as the lion's feet. Taking one last glance at her yen Kagome tossed it into the fountain to drift to the bottom to rest with the other coins she, or other passersby, dispensed. She never wished on hers again, seeing as how she never got the position at Takahashi Corporation but it had become routine for her in the past several months. Sighing dejectedly, she cast one more look in the direction of the building she longed to work in before she trudged her way into Onigumo Enterprises.

* * *

Golden eyes swept the streets of Toyko from the fortieth floor as people rushed here and there for work or shopping. Being a quarter to eight, it was still early for its target to make an appearance but Inuyasha Takahashi made sure to be at work a few minutes early so as not to miss it. It had become a weekly routine, surprisingly, since the young half-demon didn't have the time or patience with such trivial matters as the one he resigned himself to for the past five or six months. Every week on Monday between seven fifty and seven fifty-five, a young businesswoman would stop to stare up at his father's rival's company. Whether it be from contempt or disconsolation he didn't know and he really didn't care. What puzzled him, slightly, was when she would always look to Takahashi Corporation with a look akin to longing. Glancing at the clock on his wall, Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the window and looked over to Onigumo Enterprises to see his target stare up at the building as she always did. He smirked, allowing one white fang to peek out from his lips.

_"Right on time."_

Taking a couple more minutes, he watched as she dug around in her bag for a coin to toss into the fountain in front of the building. Why she wanted to do something silly and wasteful like that was beyond him but then again, he didn't care. Inuyasha watched her as she turned one last look in his direction with the same look on her face as every Monday before she walked slowly into the office building. Pivoting on the heel of his foot, waist length silver hair fanning out behind him, Inuyasha stalked over to his desk and sat down in his large, overstuffed leather chair. Groaning in contempt for the pile of work in front of him, he set his black ballpoint pen on the first sheet, wishing beyond all reason that he didn't have to be here. Being the son of a wealthly businessman required him to learn the tricks and the trade of what went on inside the frame of the building he currently sat in so that one day, alongside his older half-brother, he could run it successfully as is father had for so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome tossed her keys into the small bowl on the table next to her apartment door. After she locked the door she threw herself on the couch, sighing. Work had been a major bore seeing as how she did nothing all day but run copies and write down messages. A co-worker would have helped her get her tasks done quicker, and would have helped pass the time, but she was off on several 'secret meetings' with a man from the next floor up. Through a network of rumors Kagome was able to gather that the man was already married with his second baby on the way. What the couple did was their own business but she couldn't help but find it a little distasteful.

Glancing over at the coffee table she rolled her eyes at the unopened bills from yesterday knowing full well she didn't have sufficient funds to pay all of them. Kagome was already on thin ice with her landlord seeing as how she had only been giving him half payments for the past three months so she could keep her water and electricity. It wouldn't help her campaign if she didn't have a place for her water and electricity to run to though. Her brown eyes roved over her small living room noticing, again, the lack of pictures on the once white walls now tan with previous tenant's cigarettes and age. A small table in the corner held her equally small television and vcr that once showed her the news, soaps, and movies but that had to be turned off when she couldn't afford it after her mother stopped giving her financial aid to support her after she was hired at Onigumo Enterprises. The only other two pieces of furniture in the living room were the couch and the coffee table that were both hand-me-downs.

The kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom weren't that much better or bigger. The kitchen connected to the living room and held only a few pots, pans, and dishes in the cabinets that were already about to fall down from neglected care. It also housed the microwave, stove, and the small mini fridge since she couldn't afford a bigger one. The bathroom was the worst part of the place. The tiles in the shower were missing in places and the linoleum tiles on the floor were coming up in the corners and around the edges. The porcelain sink was also chipped on one of its corners and could only hold her toothbrush cup, toothpaste, and a makeup compact. Towels, hair dryer, and other necessities were placed in a basket between the sink and toilet. The bedroom had seen better days. It had the same color walls as the living room but the carpet was in bad shape. Her bed covered the hole in the carpet and in other spots it was stained. With what, she didn't dare to find out. Other than the bed, the dresser and nightstand were the other types of furniture in the room that she brought with her from her mother's house. Lacking space she decided to let her little brother, Souta, keep her desk and bookshelf.

Heaving another sigh, which seemed to be all she was able to do successfully as of late, Kagome pushed herself off the couch to start some dinner. Opening the cabinet that had all her foodstuffs, she jumped back in alarm as one of the hinges finally gave way, leaving the door to swing precariously by its top remaining hinge. Not having the necessary tools to take the cabinet door down, she spent the next few minutes trying to take it down with a butter knife. After several failed attempts at getting the screw to rotate and nearly stripping it, Kagome finally succeeded in removing the offending piece of wood. Placing everything down on the counter she moved off to her bedroom, too exhausted mentally and physically to worry about making some semblance of a dinner.

Not taking the time that morning to make up her bed, the raven-haired girl straightened the blankets as best she could. After changing into her pajamas, she threw her work clothes into the laundry bag by her dresser to wash later at the end of the week. Crawling in bed, she lied flat on her back, staring at the crack that started to snake its way across the ceiling. Slanting her eyes, Kagome rolled over to switch off the light and pulled the blankets closer to her chin as she drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat as he sent death glares at the clock that just so happened to show the time he didn't want. He was ready to be out of the building, either at home or outside, and out of the restricting clothes he was required to wear. Fisting his hands, he resigned himself back to the paperwork his father's secretary had pleasantly dropped onto his desk about an hour ago. Before he could flip to the next page there was a clipped knock on the door. Not bothering to wait for a response to come in, the intruder, in the form of his father, let himself in. Striding gracefully up to his youngest son's desk, the older man peered over it to gaze at the paperwork that he had left in his son's capable hands. Confused golden eyes lifted to meet Inuyasha's apprehensive gaze. 

"Are you not finished?"

"Not exactly."

Standing erect, the older youkai seated himself on one of the two armchairs placed strategically in front of the desk occupied by his son. Leaning back, he crossed one leg over the other and placed his hands behind his head to support it.

"No rush. How much more do you have left?"

Giving the stack of papers on his desk a quick flip, Inuyasha gulped audibly and looked back to his father.

"Eight more."

Closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation, Taisho rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"In an hour you have only managed to read two pages? What have you been occupying yourself with?"

Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "I'm just ready to go home."

The older youkai nodded in affirmation. "I know you are but we have a business to run. I won't be able to guide you or Sesshomaru for much longer and I want the two of you to be knowledgeable about our family business so that the two of you can work together to run it successfully."

Inuyasha glared at the stack of papers disdainfully. "Sesshomaru is better fitted for this job. In fact, he's already doing his part in helping out. Why can't he have it all to himself?"

"As strong as your brother is he needs help as well. As a family we must stick together because we are all each other has. In case this company faces a foe or your brother falls ill you must be there to support him and he must be there to support you."

The hanyou leaned back in his chair. "Keh. Sesshomaru support me? Yeah right."

Taisho stood up and moved towards the door. "You heard me Inuyasha."

As his father left his office he knew that his father's tone left no room for argument. Steeling himself, Inuyasha took the papers in hand and reread the first two pages along with the rest of the agreement. Something about letting a smaller company merge with their father's to help them gain economic support and stability.

"Aren't these things supposed to be...oh I don't know...longer?"

"That's just the introduction."

If it were any other person other than Inuyasha they would have startled at the sound of another voice. Inuyasha merely lifted his gaze to stare into the soft facial features that belonged to his mother. Letting a smile small grace his features he lifted himself from his seat and met his mother halfway.

Taking her only son into her arms Izayoi hugged him fiercely. Long, straight dark brown hair swept the floor in one of the rare moments that she left her hair down. Typically, it was up in an exquisite bun or braided tail. The petite woman stood back from her son and looked the length of his body and back up to his face.

"You get more handsome every day."

A light blush in embarrassment dusted across the bridge of Inuyasha's nose. "You say that every day."

Izayoi smiled. "It's true though. So, you have finished reading what your father sent you?"

Inuyasha walked back to his desk, his mother following. "Yeah. I just have to sign it."

Izayoi walked around her son's desk to his chair, eyes never leaving the top of his desk. Papers were stacked messily all over the oak top, pens and pencils were scattered about, and there was even papers sticking out of the drawers. Memos and old messages from months back were still existent. Brown eyes raked over the trash can and paper shredder which were both overflowing. Taking one slender digit, the woman gracefully swept over a spot on the desk that wasn't covered, and brought her finger back up to inspect it. Brushing the dust away she sighed wearily.

"Darling?"

Inuyasha's head never lifted nor did his eyes leave the papers he was signing. "Hm?"

"I really wish you would get a secretary."

The hanyou brought his eyes up to meet his mother's, confusion flashing across his features. "A wha...?

Izayoi, despite her age, swiftly sat down in one of the chairs before her son as if she was a school girl getting excited about the prom. "You know. A secretary. I know how you are about having people up under you and your need to have space but son, really, look at this mess you have. Your files aren't properly secured in a safe place, you don't return phone calls to important clients, you forget to sign papers, and most importantly, you forget half of the meetings you are supposed to go to."

Fixing the papers in his hand, Inuyasha's golden eyes never left his mother's, a bored expression pasted on his face. Lethargically he handed the signed composition to his mother. "Look mom. I don't need this thing you call a secretary."

Doe brown eyes followed her son's movements as he made his way over to the file cabinet stashed in the corner of his large office. "And why not?"

"Because. They'll be a complete pain, drive me up the wall, not to mention that they will be running around like a chicken with their head cut off for a few weeks until they get used to working here, and what's worse, I'll have to train them."

"If they can last that long working with you." Izayoi added softly under her breath.

Furry triangles swiveled backwards. "Did you say something, mom?"

The petite woman stood gracefully, smoothing over imaginary wrinkles in her skirt. "I didn't say anything. It will be for your best interest if you have someone to help you around up here. I will talk to your father about it."

Inuyasha dropped what he was looking at back in the file cabinet and raced to beat his mother to the door. Standing in front of it he pleaded with her. "If you talk to dad then he will hire a secretary. Knowing him, he'll probably hire some old man or woman just to spite me. Please, don't tell him I need one."

Tapping her chin with her finger, Izayoi smiled kindly. "You're father will hire someone that will get the job done. He won't hire someone that caters to your playboy ways."

Inuyasha reared back in surprise. "Play...boy ways? What are you saying, mom?"

Izayoi strode out of the door and down the hall, calling back over her shoulder. "I've known you since you were a baby Inu."

"Wait a second!"

Izayoi stopped short of the elevator to glance back at her son.

"At least let me look for one first before you tell dad. Come on, mom."

Sighing more to herself, Izayoi nodded her head. "I'm going to give you two chances to find the right person. Use your time wisely and make a smart decision in choosing one. If I see that he...excuse me, she, is not capable of handling this position and you are just using her to model for you then I will tell your father and the two of us will pick one for you."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "Yes, ma'am."

Before the elevator doors shut in her face Izayoi added an afterthought. "Don't make me regret my decision, Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome Higurashi slouched down in her office chair, sighing tiredly. The past two weeks had been pure hell. Without notice, a secretary, office manager, and one of the lawyers had quit working for Onigumo Enterprises. With such a short staff already, the loss of two of the members had been a hard blow to take on the floor she worked on. The lawyer wasn't that much of a loss and could be easily replaced by someone just as good or better. That was what had been circulating in the rumor mill as of late. 

Too tired and broke to eat, the raven-haired girl decided to sleep on her lunch break with what was left of her thirty minute reprieve. Also during the short time period, Kagome's landlord had decided to rent out the top floor of her apartment building to some strange people. What she could make out of it so far was that it was a woman with three kids and a man that was perhaps her boyfriend. The couple just loved bickering back and forth throughout the night, not caring who heard or who woke up from it and the children would then wake up crying. Praying each night, the young woman soon hoped that it would soon turn into background noise and she would be able to get a more restful nights sleep.

Drifting off into oblivion, Kagome was jarred awake by a painful prodding in her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Kagome! Did you see?"

Groaning, Kagome lifted her head to stare into the newspaper being held by one of her co-workers. "And what am I looking for, Sai?"

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Sai brought the paper down on the desk with a thunderous bang and pointed her index finger at the small ad placed neatly in the center. "Takahashi Corporation is hiring a secretary! You should fill out an application!"

Deciding to stay impassive, Kagome nonchalantly swept the newspaper away and cast her eyes on her coffee mug full of pens. "I've already filled out an application for them."

"Yeah, like six months ago or something. Honestly, I think you should fill out another one. This might be your chance."

Swirling her index finger around her desk, creating imaginary lines and pictures, Kagome sighed. "I don't know if I want to get my hopes up again."

Sai popped Kagome on the head gently. "Wake up in there. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. There's no telling how long it will be before there is another ad like this one again. Do you want to live your life asking yourself 'what if?"

Moping slightly, the younger girl looked at the ad again. Glancing up at Sai, she sighed melodramatically. "I'll send my resume over there right now."

Sai jumped up and down excitedly. "That's the spirit. I have to get back to work now. Let me know how everything goes."

Kagome watched as Sai dashed down the hall back to her workstation. Turning back towards her desk she raked her eyes back over the ad, not believing what she was seeing. It wasn't often that Takahashi Corporation sent out ads looking for new workers. They didn't have a high rate of people quitting because they treated their workers as equals. She heard from other people that the work environment was so different from other offices and no one really wanted to leave work to go home. Plus, since everyone liked to work there, the corporation was very successful.

Pulling her laptop to her person, Kagome set about updating her resume to ad Onigumo Enterprises to her list of past/present job experiences. Perhaps this experience will be more in her favor but then again, Onigumo Enterprises was Takahashi Corporation's biggest rival. They might not let outsiders in so easily. Deciding to approach this situation positively, Kagome resolutely began updating her resume. Once she was finished she printed her results. Glancing at the clock she only had five more minutes of her lunch break.

"Go ahead and go."

Jumping in her chair Kagome spun around to face mischievous, sparkling brown eyes. "Sai! Don't do that. I can't go. I only have five more minutes before I go back to work."

"What's a few minutes? This is your future we are talking about. I'll cover for you."

"We are already short staffed though." Kagome spun back around to get back to work on filing paperwork.

"Kagome. The rest of us can handle the next thirty minutes without you. I've already talked to them and they want you to go."

Surprised, the raven-haired girl looked back to Sai. "You told them?"

"I wasn't the only one. You have been in here telling a couple others about how you wanted to work there since you graduated college. Not to mention that you have a picture of the building in your top drawer."

Blushing a bit at having her picture mentioned, which brought up thoughts of how she was not loyal to Onigumo Enterprises, Kagome sighed. "Sai..."

"Save it Kagome. You're just scared. That's understandable. But, you need to get out there. You're not making a lot of money here and you're not able to pay all your bills. You don't even have a cell phone. Come on. Don't let this slip through your fingers."

Standing up, Kagome placed her resume in her leather bag she received as a Christmas present and walked towards the elevator. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"That a girl! Good luck!"

* * *

Standing shakily on her feet, Kagome stared up in awe of the massive building before her. So deep in her thoughts she hadn't realized she was before the sliding doors of Takahashi Corporation until someone had bumped into her. Taking a few deep breaths, she straightened herself and walked into the building. Glancing around at the marble pillars holding the stairs to the right of her and the detailed paintings adorning the walls, Kagome couldn't help but to be amazed. Walking towards the elevators, heels clicking softly on the floor, she felt slightly overwhelmed. 

Before Kagome had a chance to press the button for the elevator, the doors slid open, and a large man walked out swiftly, nearly knocking her over. Waiting for her butt to kiss the floor, she never felt herself fall. What she did feel though was the strong hand gripping her shoulder to steady her. Chocolate brown eyes opened cautiously to stare into pools of gold.

"Hi there."

Shakily, she replied back. "How do you do?"

With a throaty chuckle, the man smiled wistfully at her. "Sorry about running into you. I'm late for a meeting with another company."

"Oh. That's fine. No harm done."

Releasing his hold on her, the man stared at her, confusion marring his features. "I haven't seen you around before. Do you work here?"

"Oh, no. I was here to turn in my resume for the ad in the paper."

"Ad?"

"Yes. It said Takahashi Corporation was looking for a secretary."

Feigning surprise, the man laughed softly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask what your name is young lady?"

Kagome stared perplexed at the man but smiled politely. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, that's certainly not a name you hear every day."

"Would it be too much trouble to ask of your name?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Taisho Takahashi."

Kagome felt the blood rush from her face to pool in her feet. "Tai...sho? The Taisho Takahashi?"

The elder man laughed. "The one and only. You've never heard of me?"

"Well, yes...I have but. Its just that I've never seen a picture of you or heard what you've looked like."

Gesturing with his hand towards a bench, he gently led Kagome over to it. After she sat down did he allow himself to follow suit. "Is that so? How come?"

Kagome stared down at the floor with shame, fingering the soft leather of her bag. "Things are complicated right now for me. I don't get out much either. Either at home or at work."

"Ah. I see. Aren't you a little young to be working?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"College graduate?"

"In business."

Nodding his head, Taisho smiled at the young woman. "Do you have your resume on you?"

After Kagome fished her resume out of her bag she allowed herself to remember the features of the man in front of her. Waist length silver hair kept up in a high ponytail, expressive golden eyes that swept over her resume expertly, and jagged purple stripes adorning each cheek. The man was a good two heads taller then her and probably a hundred pounds heavier. With the way he was built she doubted that he was fat and flabby but more fit and muscular.

"Excuse me, Takahashi-sama?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Well, back near the elevator. You didn't seem to know that there was an ad out for your company."

"Rightly so. I think I might have an idea though."

Staring back up into the eyes of the girl in front of him he couldn't help but notice her crestfallen expression. "Something the matter?"

"You're not looking for someone to hire then, are you?"

Looking sad himself, Taisho shook his head grimly. "Not really, no."

"Oh, I see."

"Taisho! You're going to be late for your meeting. What on Earth are you doing?"

Kagome could only stare slack jawed at the woman rushing towards them. She was very petite looking, dressed professionally in her white button-up blouse and black pencil skirt. Her brown hair was done up in a messy bun but made her look even more beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly pink as if she had spent a long time trying to find him and that contrasted greatly to her pale skin. Taisho stood gracefully and greeted the woman.

"Dear, I would like you to meet someone. This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my wife, Izayoi."

The blue-black-haired girl stood hurriedly and bowed respectively. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Izayoi waved her off kindly. "There's no need for that sweetie. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Kagome just told me the most interesting tidbit of information."

"Really? What about?"

Taisho rocked back on his heels, his eyes sparkling. "There was an ad placed in the paper about Takahashi Corporation hiring a secretary. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Oh, Taisho. I promised not to interfere yet."

"You can at least tell me."

Biting her lip in worry, Izayoi glanced at Kagome before she took up her husband's arm and led him a few feet away, excusing them. "I spoke with Inuyasha today about hiring himself a secretary. Our son's office is a disaster area."

"You don't have to tell me that. I met with him this morning. It bothers me that he doesn't call clients back and that he's always forgetting meetings."

"Yes. That's why I told him that I would speak with you about hiring him someone to keep him in order. As I was walking out he pleaded with me that I should let him try his hand first before I interfered and spoke to you about it. I told him that I was going to let him try twice and if they failed then I would appoint one for him."

"I think we may have found one for him though."

Izayoi stared back at the young woman currently examining a painting on the wall. "Kagome?"

Taisho's face lit up and he grinned. "I think she would be perfect. Here's her resume."

As Izayoi read over the girl's resume she could hear her husband telling her what it said. "You memorized it?"

"She's a good girl. Seems to me she has a good head on her shoulders."

Izayoi looked skeptical. "But do you think she can put up with Inuyasha? She'd probably fall head over heels in love with him or he would try to seduce her."

Taisho looked at the girl himself while she remained interested in the painting. "I don't know. She seems different from other young women I've met."

The petite woman glared up at her husband, a fire dancing in her eyes. "What young women?"

Taisho brought his hands up in a neutral gesture. "Just the ones that he's brought over here or the girls that have tried to date Sesshomaru. They are always in it for the money and fame."

"And you think Kagome doesn't want any of that?"

"Doesn't seem that way."

Izayoi sighed. "I hope you're right. I did tell Inuyasha that he needed to find himself a secretary first though. What do you plan to tell her?"

"I'll have her work with me for the next few weeks until Inuyasha has failed in his task to find a secretary. It shouldn't be that long though. The boy has no idea what to look for."

"Taisho." Izayoi gently reprimanded.

Taisho smiled lovingly at his wife before he called the young businesswoman to his side.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 2. I hope you like it. Didn't think I would get it done and posted tonight though with being busy with work and school. Any hoot, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I seem to be getting back into the swing of writing fics again. My writer's block is slowing but surely disappearing and this will be the 2nd fic I've updated in a week. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten thus far and hope I can keep up the good work with this one. Still no title but I have had some suggestions from my readers. Soon I hope to get one for this story before it remains Untitled forever.

Foot tapping impatiently on the dark blue carpet of his office, Inuyasha glared at the paperwork in front of him with his honey golden orbs flashing dangerously. His desk was still cluttered after two weeks of not finding a secretary to keep him in order. Out of thirty applicants he only had three come in for interviews that he felt would live up to his parent's standards and that could pacify him at the same time. It wasn't an easy task to say the least.

The first girl was a blonde from the states. She had a degree in business but she also had a reputation of throwing herself at her bosses. Inuyasha had found this out the hard way when she had come in his office one morning three days after he hired her offering him coffee, which he didn't care for in the first place, and herself. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him that a girl threw herself at him with her skirt hiked up to mid-thigh, blouse held together by a couple of buttons but this girl had enough perfume to knock him on his ass and bad breath. After he had enough distance between them and some of his senses back did he fire her.

The next girl wasn't much better. In fact, she didn't even make it past the interview. The brunette was as dingy as hell and kept knocking her papers off her lap because she couldn't stop gapping at him. Inuyasha would have found it sweet and cute that she was flustered around him but something about her irritated him to no end. Perhaps it was the constant stuttering and the red lipstick stuck on her teeth. Inuyasha tried to put her down gently but when she started crying and wailing, which had his fuzzy ears ducking for cover, did he lash at her and tell her to get the hell out.

The third girl, which seemed to have everything he and his parents were looking for, didn't last a week. Apparently, she didn't like him or his ways and she couldn't take the workload given to her. Was it so hard to answer a couple phone calls, schedule meetings, and straighten up his desk? And was it so bad working with someone like him? The day she had took off she took everything with her, including the notes she had written concerning his meetings and phone calls. His father was not a happy camper when he had not arrived at the scheduled time for two very important meetings.

The half-demon was at a loss. Not only had he failed to hire someone but this meant his mother would tell his father and together they would hire someone for him. Inuyasha was better working on his own. There was no point in having someone under him, literally and figuratively, helping him out. Inuyasha snorted.

As if hiring some offending bimbo wasn't enough, Inuyasha had not caught sight of the raven-haired girl that appeared every Monday so early in the morning. Oddly enough, the girl offered some sort of comfort and repetition in his otherwise dull life. The girl made him want to get to work early just so he could stare at her and try to figure out the different looks she was giving each of the buildings. Inuyasha hadn't seen a girl look so forlorn and dejected before. The ones he saw were so full of life but they were also fake and changed themselves to suit the needs and feelings of others. This one looked real and didn't put on a facade to please others. Call it a sixth sense.

Also, during the short two weeks, his girlfriend of two years, Kikyo Itou, came back from her modeling trip to Paris. Kikyo possessed the traits models required to work the runway and pose for pictures and from that she became the most popular female model in Japan. A flawless face, skinny body without an ounce of fat, and the right clothes had all the men, young and old, fawning over her. Inuyasha wasn't that much of an exception. He liked her body but her facial features were hard, steely, and looked to belong to someone without a soul. Inuyasha shoved it aside as nothing more than what she had gotten from modeling.

During their relationship, Inuyasha had developed a few pet peeves that came from Kikyo. She rarely called him or answered his phone calls. Reasons as to why she never called or answered were that she was too busy, talking to someone of importance, or she was in the spa. Something along those lines. The woman was also pampered and spoiled. She always wanted him to take her to the most expensive restaurants and the most extravagant shows. When they were on these 'dates from hell' as he liked to call them, the demon could not get any conversation going with her. Any jokes he tried to crack were met with harsh eyes and criticisms. Trying to persuade her to spend the night at one of their houses to watch a movie was met with her catching a cab home. Also, Kikyo kept him on a tight leash when they were around clients and her agent. Many times he had been on the end of her wrath and angry whenever he had stepped one toe out of line. As of late, Inuyasha deemed it necessary to stay away from her when she was dealing with her people. Her feelings were mutual.

Kikyo also seemed to love the idea that her and Inuyasha had become one of Japan's most famous couples. It wasn't a farfetched idea. Wealthiest heir and most famous model.

Inuyasha was beginning to doubt his relationship with Kikyo but he was starting to develop feelings for her, whichever ones they may be. Kikyo seemed to be more attracted to him each day also, however, she was still a long way off from loving him or opening up to him. Being that Kikyo was usually off on a modeling gig and that their relationship was still developing he decided to give her more time.

Teeth grinding together Inuyasha broke his pen in his hand from sheer frustration. Throwing the pieces across the room might have been a bit foolish but anyone would have done it with the emotions that were running rampant through his body. Growling low in his throat he withdrew himself from his seat and stomped out of his large office to seek out his father somewhere in the recesses of Takahashi Corporation.

* * *

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she sorted and filed numerous documents. Now she knew why people were so happy to work here. The atmosphere as well as the people were very nice. For two weeks now she had worked under Taisho's wing as well as with his secretary.

His secretary, Natsumi, was a plump middle-aged woman who was always smiling and singing merrily while she worked. Her dark hair was short, above her shoulders, which today, she wore in a neat bun. How she got it in a bun with such short hair Kagome could only wonder. Natsumi was constantly on little tangents concerning her youngest daughter who recently had a baby. She wasn't too thrilled with her daughter being such a young mother but gradually she learned to embrace it. Natsumi seemed to have a knack for noticing when Kagome was having trouble also.

The raven-haired girl had not had a chance to answer the phones yet, seeing as how Taisho wanted her to get used to filing documents first so that she wouldn't get overwhelmed filing, taking calls, scheduling his meetings, and running errands. Kagome knew she would be able to handle it with time, experience, and help from Natsumi.

On her lunch break Kagome had a chance to ponder where she was going to work after Taisho trained her on how to work in his company. She doubted that with him having a secretary already that she would be working alongside him. It would be a great opportunity though. Flipping the two week old newspaper to the advertising pages her brown eyes raked over the ad that was placed looking for potential secretaries. Once she had the job she had run back to Onigumo Enterprises and enveloped everyone in a hug. Sai was excited for her and promised her a congratulatory dinner once things were settled down.

Thinking back to the day she had walked in she remembered Taisho had asked his wife if she knew anything about the ad, which it looked like she did, but obviously Izayoi didn't need a secretary either. Perhaps they had a son or daughter? Without her tv or any popular business magazines to help her out, Kagome could only guess that they had children. And why wouldn't they? The couple looked absolutely amazing together. Surely they would have had children together since they showed such loved towards one another.

Sighing softly to herself, Kagome could only hope that one day she would have kids of her own. With the way things were now, kids were not on the list of top priorities. Of course she would need a boyfriend first but with the ways things were looking she didn't have the time for one of those either. Working five days a week for twelve hour shifts and doing odd things around her apartment didn't leave her much time for herself, let alone a boyfriend. Also, what guy in his right mind would want a girl like her? Snorting un-lady like she glanced at herself in front of the mirror that Natsumi had put up behind the door. Seeing the little girl in womens' clothes stare back at her, she swiftly turned around to get back to work.

Shutting the file cabinet before her, Kagome turned to look at Natsumi. She had made the mistake of calling the woman by her last name when she first met her but it was out of respect and was expected from someone with her heritage. The older woman merely explained that calling her by her last name may have been respectful but it made her feel older than she felt. Whatever worked for her.

"Natsumi?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Yes, dear?" She replied back from where she hovered over the computer.

"Do you know where I am going to be working after I get trained?"

Stopping her typing, Natsumi stared thoughtfully at the wall before her. "Well, no. Taisho hasn't mentioned anything. It will be sad when you leave this floor. You are such a wonderful young girl to work with. Well-mannered and respectful. You don't see that a lot these days."

Kagome smiled kindly at the older woman. That's another thing. She never told the woman 'thank you' because Natsumi didn't like to be sentimental and mushy. Kagome figured she could understand where she was coming from. Herself, on the other hand, loved watching chic flicks, reading poetry, and going on dates, which were becoming more scarce.

"Kagome? Can you come to my office for a minute?" Taisho called from his door, smile gracing his features.

"Yes, sir." Kagome dropped what she was doing and walked into Taisho's office.

Taisho had already seated himself at his desk by the time she walked in. Every time Kagome walked in the office she was overwhelmed and awed by the sheer size and beauty of the room. What was surprising to her was that Izayoi had personally decorated it.

The carpet was white Berber, certainly not something Kagome would have thought to be in a corporation such as this. To the right of the room was a small seating area. A large tan L-shaped couch occupied two of the walls with chestnut end tables at each end. Metallic gold rod lamps were placed on each table with small knick knacks representing Japanese culture around them. Another smaller tan sofa was opposite of the other with a large round black ottoman separating them.

On the other side of the room was a massive chestnut wall unit complete with tv, pictures, and other small items decorating it and a built in fire place that ran off electricity. It also housed his encyclopedias and other books of importance. Before the unit were a pair of camel back chairs with blue-gold fabric and small coffee table. His desk and chair were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. The desk matched the rest of the wooden furniture and his leather chair matched the leather from the ottoman. Unlike the other offices she had visited, Taisho's had curtains draping from the ceiling. Burnt golds and elegant reds blocked the rays of the sun if he so wished it. Also, adorning all of the walls were delicately made tapestries, each completed with a different scene from feudal times. They were her favorite things in the room.

As she stood in front of his desk she watched him as he busily typed away at his laptop. Brows knitted together in what seemed intense concentration she couldn't help but to be amused by the elder man in front of her. Taisho's smile lit up his face, golden eyes twinkling with mirth. Kagome had never seen someone so at ease with working at a company, let alone owning one. His smooth voice prompted her from her thoughts.

"Please sit down." Taisho told her as he shut his laptop to keep him from being distracted. "I have called you in here to tell you of the amazing progress you are making."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm aware that you have probably figured out that I am going to have you working in another part of the building. This task will require..." Scratching his chin thoughtfully he tried to come up with the right words. "Patience and a lot of hard work."

The younger girl watched as the older youkai sighed miserably. She was a bit puzzled by what he wanted her to do but she didn't think that he would put her somewhere that bad. Watching him rub his face with his hands Kagome was beginning to take back her thoughts. "I could do it."

"No doubt that you could."

Tilting her head in confusion, she cleared her throat. "If you don't mind my asking, what kind of job is it?"

Before Taisho could answer her the doors flew open and hit the walls with a loud bang. Jumping in her chair Kagome turned to face the intruder and was met with hard eyes that were not as kind as the pair that belonged to the elder man in the room.

* * *

With each step that brought Inuyasha closer to his father's office made him more anxious which in turn, made him angry. His father wasn't hard on him by no means, but he would also not accept Inuyasha's failure to hire a secretary. He tried, that's what counted to him.

Thinking back to the blue-black-haired girl he wished he was in her shoes. She was a nobody. She probably did what she pleased except for what was required of her from her job, family, and friends. She wasn't restricted by the media or the building he was walking through. Why someone would want what he had was beyond him. To him, there was nothing wrong with the simple life. Even if you were poor, you could make the most of it. As long as you had someone you loved by your side it didn't matter. You could face the world together. That's what Inuyasha thought anyway.

Brushing past Natsumi and her incessant pleas at trying to get him to stop he bolted through his father's doors. Opening them with a little more force than necessary the whole floor jumped when the doors met the walls.

Inuyasha did not expect him to have company, a female at that. As he was walking through the door the girl in the chair turned around after jumping about a foot in the air. When his eyes met her brown ones the air in his lungs left him in a rush. His progress to his father was halted.

"Quit gawking, Inuyasha. Honestly, its as though I raised you without any manners." Came Taisho's harsh demand.

Ears twitching madly atop his head, Inuyasha swiftly raised his head to see his father. "Huh?"

Rising out of his seat, Taisho moved around his desk to stand beside Kagome who had already stood up. "I wish you wouldn't jump all over every pretty, young girl you meet."

Confusion swam through Inuyasha's eyes. "Jump on them?"

"You know how you are with them." Turning to Kagome he pointed towards Inuyasha. "His mother likes to call him a playboy." Ignoring his son's stuttering he continued. "This is my youngest son, Inuyasha. He is also your task."

Kagome choked on lack of air, gaping like a fish. "You want me to work with him?"

Taisho glared at his son. "See? You've already made her dislike working with you and she hasn't even known you for one minute."

Inuyasha stalked up to his father, shooting daggers. "What do you mean work with me? I don't need her!"

"You're mother was the one that asked you to hire a secretary, was she not? I allowed you to continue on your wild goose chase of finding someone appropriate enough to work for this company and you did not succeed with this simple task. Your mother told me that after two weeks I would be the one to find someone for you. Kagome here is the perfect candidate. She's nice, hardworking, and gets her work done."

"I don't care if she's the Queen of England. She's not working with me!"

Taisho smiled coyly. "Oh, yes she is."

Kagome stood there like a bump on a log as her fate at Takahashi Corporation was sealed.

* * *

How did she get into messes like this? Did she go out with a sign strapped to her body demanding it? Did someone hate her up there? Kagome reasoned that her new job was more towards bad karma or luck. Getting hired at Takahashi Corporation was too good to be true if you had to work with someone who was considered an ass amongst the employees. That's what was going around the rumor mill after she had walked out of Taisho's office that day he told her to work with his son. She didn't like to be the one in the rumors but what could she do?

Sighing softly the raven-haired girl tuned out the sounds coming from her new boss' office. Inuyasha, was it? For three days he hadn't said a word to her, whenever it was that she saw him. Usually when she arrived at work he was already in his office, doing what it was that he was doing, and after work, she was the first to leave. Today, it sounded as though he were remodeling his office instead of doing paperwork.

Gritting her teeth and resolutely setting her fingers against the cool keys of her keyboard, Kagome set to work typing up a fund-raiser Taisho had asked her to do. Thinking quickly that this job paid a whole lot more than Onigumo Enterprises, Kagome worked harder trying to tune out her ignorant boss behind his closed doors and thinking about what she could afford when she got her first paycheck.

Her small fridge was barely holding up. Twice already she had to kick it to keep it running. Maybe seeing those guys in the movies kick machinery to get it to work was paying off. Last week another one of her cabinet doors made its descent upon the kitchen counter due to the late night tap dancing of her neighbor's kids upstairs. Ever since they moved in she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Background noise her ass. Another resident had decided to stay which was in the form of a cockroach. Kagome shivered thinking back to when she was trying to take a relaxing shower only to find that a cockroach had fallen from the shower head and into her hair. Neighbors be damned as she yelled and cursed enough to go hoarse and make sailors blush.

"Excuse me! Are you not competent enough to work here?"

Kagome broke out of her thoughts and daze to meet the stunning yet solid features of the petite woman in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Kikyo. I'm here to speak with Inuyasha."

Fumbling around stupidly for the intercom hidden under massive piles of proposals, Kagome finally managed to hit the button.

"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha's voice roared before she could even speak up.

Without the speaker on the intercom both women could hear glass shatter. Looking back at Kikyo with a scared glance that she could receive back from the older girl she found nothing. This Kikyo woman still stared down at her as if she were an insignificant little bug that needed to be squashed.

Licking her lips that were suddenly lack of moisture, Kagome spoke softly. "Kikyo is here to see you."

"Let her in."

Without waiting for the young girl, Kikyo strode up to the double doors and let herself in.

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Kagome lied the top half of her body across her desk, ignoring the cracking of the papers under her weight. What a woman like that would want with a man like that was none of her business but, was she stupid? Kagome guessed the leggy brunette wanted nothing more than Inuyasha's money if they were indeed, dating. He could have all the money in the world and she wouldn't lay a hand on him or his assets.

Closing her eyes and thinking of many different ways she could torture him and his fuzzy appendages, she didn't hear the person creep up on her until they dropped a pile of books on her desk. Flying backwards in her seat the chair caught the wall behind her.

"Taisho! You scared me." Kagome held her hand over her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest.

"I thought you were slacking off on me, Kagome." For once Taisho's face held no smile.

"No, no. I was just trying to relax."

"Something happen then?"

While Kagome was forming an answer in her mind, she didn't miss the delicate movements of his nose.

"Tell me. Is there a woman in there with him? With straight brown hair and dead looking eyes."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"I should have known. Give these to Inuyasha when he is finished." Taisho turned to walk back towards the elevators. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yes?" She questioned softly.

"Feel free to do what you please when it comes to keeping him in order. And I mean, anything."

Before he turned back from her, the elder man smiled mischievously at her and winked. Kagome sat there perplexed even when Inuyasha and Kikyo came out moments later. Hurriedly, she stood up to address him before he could exit the office.

"Excuse me. Takahashi? Your father dropped these by."

Without turning to look back at her, Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively while his other was draped behind Kikyo. "Put it on my desk, Cleo."

"Its Kagome."

Not bothering to answer her, if he had in fact heard her, Inuyasha walked with Kikyo to the elevators. Kagome watched as the woman removed Inuyasha's hand from her person with two delicate fingers as if she were going to be infected with some disease. She also watched Inuyasha's facial expression turn sour, if not hurt, at his girlfriend's actions towards him.

Kagome would have laughed if it were any other day. Confusion swam through her. How long had they been dating? Thinking, Kagome could only come up with a few weeks or months seeing as how Kikyo didn't want to be touched by him in public.

Picking up the phone, Kagome called her most trusted friend. Anything she needed or wanted to know would definitely be answered.

"Hello?" The voice questioned politely.

"Sango. Its me."

"Kagome? When did you get a phone? Where are you calling me from?" With each question Sango's voice got more urgent.

"I don't have a phone. I'm using the company's phone that I work at."

"Onigumo Enterprises?" Sango questioned.

"No. I got another job." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" The once polite voice asked sarcastically.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you. I need to ask you a question." Kagome turned serious.

"Shoot."

"You know about Inuyasha Takahashi, don't you?"

"Well, duh. He's only one of the most wealthiest heirs in Japan."

"I need to know who he is dating." She brushed off Sango's input.

"You don't know?" Sango asked surprised.

"Well, is her name Kikyo?"

"Yeah. They've been together for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're not falling for him are you? Trying to sabotage their relationship? Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Sango! That's not it. She came in here today and she was acting like she was allergic to him."

"Oh, you don't say. Well, Kikyo is one of those high fashion models. Real snobby and stuck up if you ask me. Anyway, I want to say they've been together for over two years now."

"Oh. Thanks Sango. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. You better treat me to dinner when you get some of your stuff paid off seeing as how you didn't tell me of your new job." Kagome could hear the smile in Sango's voice.

"Ok. I promise. Bye."

"Bye."

After making sure the phone was secure in its cradle, did Kagome sort out her desk. Looking out the window, she glanced over the Tokyo skyline as the sun made its descent to the Earth. Going back to her desk, Kagome stuffed a few papers in her bag that she could work on tonight to get a jump start in the morning on other things. Hopefully, soon, she would be able to make way with Inuyasha and his stubborn attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stared at the small piece of paper that she held delicately in her hand. The fresh smell of paper coming off the press was still clinging to the crisp sheet that held the information of her first real paycheck.

"Are you going to cash it or mount it on your wall?"

Blinking stupidly, Kagome turned to her best friend Sango. "It's the most I've ever made at one time. Three checks from Onigumo's wouldn't amount to this."

"Well, you were at the bottom of the food chain so to speak working for that man. You do know Taisho makes more money than Onigumo though, right? That's why his employees make more. As an added bonus, you are working alongside his son."

Kagome's mood suddenly dropped. "Don't remind me. He hasn't really said anything to me. Before I come to work he's already in his office and I leave for home before he does. Sometimes I only see him on our lunch break."

The older girl looked questioningly at her younger friend. "He is nice to you though, right?"

"As if. He doesn't give me the time of day. Most of the time he'll drop a stack of papers on my desk, sometimes without an explanation, and then storm off into his office. And not once has he gotten my name right!" Kagome ended her little tirade with her hands on her hips, check crumpling slightly with the added pressure from her fingers.

Sango comfortingly placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll work out. He's probably not used to working with anybody other than himself and his ego."

Kagome laughed slightly at Sango's joke to get her to lighten up.

"By the way. Have you seen Kikyo lately?" Sango inquired.

Missing a pothole in the street, Kagome peered up at Sango. "Why do you ask? She's not very friendly to me anyway although the only time I saw her was that one day she came in and I called you. She doesn't even call the office for Inuyasha either."

"She probably has his cell phone number." Sango mused.

"Probably though I don't hear it usually."

"Vibrate or silent." Sango added looking across the crowded streets for someplace to eat. After all, Kagome was treating her. "Where are you going to get that thing cashed? I'm starving!"

Kagome laughed outright. "Its not much further. Have you decided what you want?"

"Well, I don't want to make you put out too much. You still have to make up for your rent and other bills. Honestly Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you were so far behind?"

"I didn't want to burden you. I'm not that far behind anyway. Most of my utilities are caught up. Its just the rent is a bit behind."

"Perhaps now you can find another place to rent." Sango added.

"Not right now at least. I want to get things caught up first and see where this job takes me. I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life working under Inuyasha Takahashi."

Sango giggled into her hand. "So how far are you behind in your rent?"

"Three months. Not including this months rent."

"Geeze Kagome. You're lucky he hasn't put you out yet."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't I know it. I think I'm going to pay this months rent and then give him a few more extra until I can get it all paid for and get caught up."

"What if he asks you to pay the full amount?"

The raven-haired girl dropped her head mournfully. "Then I'm screwed."

"This is where you bank?" Sango gazed at the small yet successful bank that stood in their line of vision. Unless you knew where it was and what to look for you would never know it was there.

"Yeah."

"This is kind of out the way for you. Your job and apartment are in another section of town."

"I know but it's the only one I could find that did free banking."

"Oh. Are you going to switch banks now that you are getting paid more?"

"I might, not sure yet. Besides, I don't mind the walk. We all need exercise, right?" Kagome winked at her friend.

"If you say so."

Both girls entered the small bank. While Kagome stood in line to get her check cashed Sango happily seated herself on one of the plush chairs. It was surprising that the bank was able to afford such nice chairs in the first place. Off to the seating area were small desks each with their own computer. Since space was limited no one had their own office and the higher up someone was didn't mean they got a bigger desk. Just a fancier name tag stashed somewhere on their desk fighting for space amongst the paperwork, computer, pens, pencils, and other necessities. Before Sango could change her mind about her own banking status, Kagome finally came over with her money, smiling brightly.

"Let's eat!"

"You said it." Sango said as she flew out of the chair.

Linking arms the two girls danced, twirled, and laughed their way back out onto the streets and back into the direction they had come.

* * *

Inuyasha lounged back in his chair, video game suddenly lost to his interest. Kikyo had been doing her best to give him hell as she was very equipped to do so. Without asking his opinion on another modeling gig of hers she was back in a plane the very next day after she arrived back in Tokyo. Honestly, he couldn't figure out if she wanted him for him or his money. He was assuming that it was most likely the latter but hey, he had some feelings for her. He just couldn't figure out what they were.

He also hadn't been making a good impression with the new girl, Kagome. Of course he knew her name. Inuyasha remembered it the first time he heard his father say it. It was just pure fun watching her cheeks flame pink and her face crumple with anger.

The other reason he had been giving her a hard time was because he wasn't comfortable in her presence. This was the girl he had been spying on from his office window before she had even started working for him.

Inuyasha was also lacking in the communication department. Especially when it came down to women. His relationship, or lack thereof, with Kikyo was proof of that.

"Keh. Knowing me I'll say something stupid like 'Hey, I've been staring at you when you were working for that bastard, Onigumo.' This is why I prefer to work alone."

Eyeing his cell phone as it started ringing he contemplated answering it even though he didn't know who it was. Lazily, he back rolled over his bean bag chair and picked the small piece of machinery up.

'Miroku.'

"Do you want something from me, lecher?" Inuyasha drawled lazily.

"What a lovely greeting. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat lunch with me."

"You mean to ask me if I want to use my nose to track down your girl of the week so we can impose on her for lunch." The half-demon surveyed his nails that seemed to be ready for another filing lest he draw someone's blood by accident.

There was a short pause before Miroku cleared his throat out of having been caught red-handed. "You know me so well. Actually, this one is more than just the flavor of the week."

"Month then?" Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku continued unfazed. "I think she may be the one for me."

"You said that about the last two."

"Well, I was wrong. This one is named Sango. She packs a powerful punch too. Her father owns the dojo across town and she helps him run it."

"If she's new then I don't know what she looks like so I can't help you find her. By the sound of it you are already at the dojo."

"You never cease to amaze me. I have a piece of her clothing so if you wouldn't mind taking a whiff..."

The rest of Miroku's sentence was cut short as Inuyasha shut his phone. Honestly, just because he had dog ears and their sense of smell didn't mean people could use him.

Too tired to go out and not wanting to nap, Inuyasha settled himself on his plush bed with a pile of paperwork he had neglected the day before.

That Kagome person had actually managed to catch him up on everything he had forgotten about and had even went out of her way to post a huge bulletin board on his wall with all of his appointments and meetings. What made him crack up everyday was when she would leave little sticky note reminders on things he had to sign or do and at the bottom in bold, black ink would be her name. He would have to go out and buy her another marker because he was sure that pretty soon it would be out of ink.

Sighing, the young man set about finishing what he needed to as the sun began its descent in the sky.

* * *

Kagome gazed monotonously at the wall in front of her. Again, she had missed sleep last night. She was seriously considering Sango's words from yesterday about moving to another apartment complex. Either that or ask to move to another part of the building that was less noisy.

Turning around she looked at the solid oak double doors that hid her arrogant and cocky employer from her view. So far this morning she hadn't heard a peep out of him.

"Probably in there sleeping." She grumbled. "Must be nice."

As the elevator doors pinged someone's arrival she turned to see that it was actually Inuyasha coming out of it. "Good morning, Kaleidoscope."

Kagome clenched her teeth together. "Good morning, Takahashi-san."

"Just call me Inuyasha. I hate formalities. I finished the paperwork from yesterday. Is there anything important that needs to be done by today?"

Dumbfounded with the way Inuyasha was talking to her, Kagome could only gape at him. He had said more to her in these few minutes than he ever had when she had started.

Inuyasha rapt his knuckles on her forehead, smirking as he did so. "Too much info to handle all at once?"

Hurriedly, Kagome thrust the day's work in his hands and watched as he entered his office. As she slumped down in her chair she could only hope their relationship had changed. She would just have to work on him getting her name right. First things first though. She had a little present for him for the way he had been treating her in the past.

Pushing the intercom button she set herself up to handle this difficult man in a professional manner.

"Taka...I mean Inuyasha? It will be time for lunch soon and since you will be more busy today I was wondering if you would like for me to have your lunch sent up."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Ramen would be good. Get whatever you want too."

Kagome was beginning to rethink her payback plan. Of all the days to choose to start being nice to her.

"It would be a definite change to that smelly food you keep in that mini fridge. Make it snappy too. I'm starving."

Eyebrows ticking, Kagome quickly took a deep breath and talked with fake sweetness. "It will be taken care of, Sir."

Pushing away from the intercom, Kagome opened her desk drawer and removed a small packet. "Let the games begin."

On the other side of the door Inuyasha could have killed himself. He was trying to be nice to the girl starting today. She was even nice enough to consider having his lunch brought up and he had to go and insult what she had been bringing in for the past couple weeks as her lunch. Come to think of it, he hardly even saw her leave to go on lunch. Shrugging, he plucked a pen from its holder and began to work.

* * *

"What taking so long to get my lunch? Do I have to get it myself?" Inuyasha roared into the intercom.

All had been dandy until he had gotten to the long winded proposals.

Blah blah blah this, blah blah blah that.

He wished people would get to the point and quit filling paper up with extra words that were pointless and useless. He knew his father didn't discriminate against any smaller company that wanted to merge with Takahashi Corperation in order for them to get on their feet and be successful but couldn't the old man learn to say no to some of them before he sent them his way? The ideas that people came up with these days was just plain ridiculous.

Instead of getting a reply back through the intercom the double doors bursted open revealing Kagome holding his beloved Ramen. Kagome was also smiling way too much that it was starting to make him edgy. It wasn't the nice, sweet smile he knew her to possess but one that hid a secret that he wanted to know.

"Here it is. Sorry it took so long." Kagome bowed to show her apology.

Brushing off his unease, Inuyasha accepted the noodles from her. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kagome turned on her heels and left his office, grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

Sniffing his food, Inuyasha found nothing out of the ordinary with it. Pushing aside his work so he wouldn't spill anything on it, he grasped his chopsticks and started to eat.

* * *

Kagome filled a rather large cup full of water and waited patiently for Inuyasha to come running out of his office. She had conveniently 'forgotten' to leave him something to drink to go along with his lunch.

It didn't take long for the silver-haired demon to come barreling through his office doors. Skidding to a halt in front of Kagome he waved his hands signaling to her that his mouth was on fire and that he needed something to take care of it.

Pretending to be concerned, Kagome jumped out of her chair and grabbed the cup of water. In his haste to free his mouth from scorching, Inuyasha grabbed the cup from Kagome who wasn't quite ready to let go. Exerting more force than necessary, Inuyasha went to snatch the cup from her. Kagome anticipated the move and as Inuyasha began to snatch it away, she was more than willing to let go. Not expecting her to let go Inuyasha couldn't stop his actions. Water came sloshing out of the cup and splashed his face which then dribbled down to soak his clothes. Running to the bathroom across the room, Inuyasha stuck his head under the faucet as he turned the cold water on.

Once Inuyasha was able to squelch the raging fire in his mouth did he storm out to Kagome.

"What did you do to my food, wench?!"

Kagome jumped into his face to retaliate. "What makes you think I did it?"

"You were the one that suggested lunch. I knew something was fishy."

"Its beef!"

"Not the noodles! Not only did you burn my mouth but you messed up my clothes!"

"I didn't do it and its just water. They'll dry." Biting her lip to keep from giggling, Kagome thrust a fluffy towel in his face. "Towel?"

Snatching the offering, the hanyou stormed back to his office to change his clothes with the spares he left in one of the drawers of his file cabinet just incase of emergencies.

Kagome, in the meantime, was grinning triumphantly at her victory. He wasn't even able to sense that she was lying.

"Acting comes naturally I suppose."

"KAGOME! Where the hell are all my clothes?!"

Kagome's smile only got wider. "Least he got my name right."

Opening the bottom drawer, she patted his extra clothes that she had managed to snatch a couple days ago. Closing it back, she pushed the intercom button. "What clothes?"

She heard him start to let out a string of curses as he attempted to find his missing wardrobe.

"Score: Inuyasha zero, Kagome one."

* * *

Silently the figure crept through the halls of Takahashi Corporation before there was light in the sky. It had taken him forever to wake up this morning. His cell phone and alarm clock had taken the abuse of one who didn't want to wake to their first alarm much less the snooze alarm.

Inuyasha poked his head out of the elevator and surveyed his office surroundings. He had a gut feeling that Kagome had put something hot in his noodles and had purposely soaked him. It was one thing to mess with his clothes but it was a serious matter when one messed with a man's Ramen.

Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be in until eight or nine but he was being extra cautious just incase she came in on him or if she was planning another attack.

Sensing that the coast was clear he moved over to her desk. Bringing the box from around his back he set it on her desk and proceeded to throw everything in it. Once his mission was complete he stashed the box under his arm and fled the scene to hid her things in a safe place. After making a few more errands in the building, Inuyasha went to leave.

Remembering something that would surely piss off the raven-haired young woman, Inuyasha skirted around the first employees of the day to his father's office. Opening the door with the appropriate key, the hanyou stepped inside and went over to his father's desk where he kept records of his current employees. Fingering through them he found Kagome's file. Not wanting to invade her privacy, and not really having the time to do so, he found Kagome's code. Writing the numbers on a sticky note he put everything back in its correct place.

Running back to his office he quickly typed in Kagome's code. Once everything was in place he ran back out of his office and down the stairs since the sun was starting to make its appearance.

Finally getting outside he took a deep breath as he made his way over to the coffee shop across the street to wait for his prey.

* * *

Kagome dashed out of her door, piece of toast in her mouth and only one arm in her jacket sleeve. Her neighbors decided to throw a late night party that lasted well into the early morning hours. Seeking refuge in the living room didn't help matters either but it was a tad bit quieter. Once the party had ended she had been finally able to fall asleep. Unfortunately, she had turned off her alarm clock once it sounded instead of hitting the snooze button and drifted back off to sleep.

Running through the already crowded streets she had managed to wrestle her arm into her sleeve and eat her small breakfast.

Skipping a couple steps that led up to the courtyard in front of Takahashi Cooperation, she bolted across the concrete yard to the glass doors. Missing the person coming up behind her, she walked into the building. Waving to a few acquaintances, she briskly walked to the building's guards for clearance to the upper floors.

"Morning, Higurashi. Running late this morning?" One of them asked.

Kagome dug through her bag to retrieve her card. "Don't remind me." She said as she handed it over.

To her dismay she watched as the guard's face fell into confusion as her card kept being denied.

"Did you get fired?"

"Not that I know of. Can you try again?" She asked.

The guard shook his head as he handed it back to her. "I've tried five times, miss."

"Can't you let me pass?"

"No. Sorry. Not without clearance."

Sensing that the girl was close to tears, Inuyasha made his move. "Is there a problem here?"

"Inuyasha. My card won't go through."

"Strange." He replied as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Its okay guys. She's with me."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you."

"No problem." The hanyou shrugged as he grabbed her bag from her. "Shall we?"

Too tired and surprised by his actions for words, Kagome nodded and entered the elevator with Inuyasha on her heels.

During the ride to the fortieth floor, Inuyasha couldn't shake the concern he felt for his secretary. She reeked of exhaustion, she was beginning to develop bags under her eyes, and her face was pale.

Clearing his throat while tugging at his shirt collar that was beginning to get a big tight, her turned to her. "Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome turned to him with a smile set in place. "I'm fine, honest."

Even without his sense of smell he could tell she was lying. Oh well. He wouldn't push the issue. Grumbling to himself he wished he had picked another day to play his joke on her. The girl had thought she had been fired this morning thanks to the guard's big mouth. From the way it looked, and smelled, she had had a pretty crappy morning, not to mention night. By the looks of it, it seemed as though she hadn't slept in days.

As Kagome walked out of the elevator to her desk, Inuyasha hung back by the elevator, ears pinned back, awaiting her reaction.

Silently, Kagome placed her bag on her bare desk. "I really am fired, aren't I?"

The question was so quiet that Inuyasha had almost missed it. Coming up behind her, he could smell her tears again.

"No, you're not fired." He said softly.

Kagome turned questioning eyes to the hanyou whose furry appendages atop his head, if even more possible, hid themselves deeper into his silvery mane at her solemn expression.

"I was getting back at you for yesterday. I didn't take into account that you would think you were fired."

Instead of smiling Kagome burst into tears.

"Hey. You're not supposed to cry." Inuyasha hovered uneasily over the unstable girl.

"I can't help it. I thought I was fired from the job I love. You don't know how long it took me to get in here." Kagome sniffed.

"At least smile. Anything but cry." Inuyasha pleaded. He hated pleading but she was starting to make him feel really bad.

"I would but I'm so tired."

Inuyasha set his own bag down to pick Kagome up. Gently he carried her to his office and set her down on the couch. As she rubbed her eyes, he draped his jacket over her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just get some rest. I'll handle everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Sleep." Inuyasha commanded softly.

Kagome didn't need to be told again as she soon drifted off into an easy sleep.

The half-demon watched her fall asleep and tried to fight the urge to brush that offending piece of hair from her face. Instead, he tucked the jacket closer to her chin and left the room.

After he turned from closing the door his father was there to greet him.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Asleep in there."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be once she gets some rest."

Taisho looked at his son with a suspicious look. "Did you sleep with her?"

Blushing fiercely, Inuyasha growled. "No!"

"Good. Anyway, can I get a couple files from you?"

"Help yourself." He said as he moved to the side.

Taisho rocked on his heels with his hands behind his back. "I'll get them later. I don't want to accidently wake her. The papers for the new tower construction can wait."

Inuyasha didn't bother to tell his father that Kagome would probably sleep like a bear in hibernation for the next few hours. Hopefully, she would just wake up like hungry like one and not cranky. Quietly he followed his father to the elevator.

"Where are you going, son?"

"I have to pick up some things."

Taisho stared at his youngest son through the reflection in the doors. "Things that belong on Kagome's desk?"

The older man didn't have to hear an answer as Inuyasha turned away guiltily.

"What did she do to you?"

"Put hot stuff in my food and get my clothes wet." Inuyasha mumbled.

Taisho laughed outright at his son's expense. "It seems as though she's keeping you on track and in line. Come to think of it, she's lasted much longer than anyone else working for you. I should give her a raise."

Inuyasha watched as his dad left, still continuing to talk to himself. The man was weird.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha had brought Kagome's things back, he set about putting everything back the way it was, even hooking her computer back up and restoring her employee code.

After that he entered his office to find her still sleeping peacefully. Settling himself at his desk, he pulled out the tower deal for his father. Seeing as how his father hadn't given him anything special to do and that his day was clear of any meetings , the hanyou surfed the Internet.

Groaning softly, Kagome fought to stay asleep. It was a losing battle when she smelt food nearby. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked at the coffee table that was loaded down with food.

"You sleep like a rock."

Turning she came face-to-face with Inuyasha as he sat down opposite from her.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around for a clock.

"After one thirty."

"I slept that long?"

"Mm hm." He mumbled around a mouthful of food. After swallowing it he locked gazes with her. "You can have some. Ordered most of it for you."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look.

Waving his hands in a neutral gesture, Inuyasha was quick with his response. "Its not spiked or anything. There's nothing wrong with it."

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Kagome took samples of everything before her to see what she liked best. Everything exceeded her expectations.

"This is really good. Where did it come from?"

"Tai's." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

Kagome sputtered on her tea. "But that's the most expensive place in the city."

"Yeah. Its good though."

Kagome nodded her response.

"After you finish you can take the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

"But..."

"No 'buts." Inuyasha interrupted. "You're exhausted. I can handle today and tomorrow without you."

Kagome nodded in understanding and slowly ate the rest of her lunch.

* * *

Not thirty minutes later was Kagome walking down the streets of Tokyo back home. Leaving work early and being off the next day was going to put a small dent in her paycheck. She was sure she would be able to manage though if fate didn't come back to bite her.

As soon as she walked through her door she slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Hopefully the neighbors wouldn't be home soon. In her desire to get to bed, Kagome had missed the small letter that had been shoved under the door. For now she slept blissfully unaware that fate had actually come back to bite her in the butt.

A/N: I had actually tried to write 2 chapters but since 4 was so short I decided to merge 5 with it since that one wasn't that much longer either. Sorry it has taken me so long to update one of my fics. I've been extremely busy with the real world. 2 jobs and going to school. Some days I just want to lie around and write fiction but its not possible for me right now. I'm going to try very hard to get some kinda system going where I can start to write more. Thankies!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know its been a while since I've last posted but I have been working on this chapter for about 2 or 3 weeks now even at my internship, which is a no-no. The things I do for fiction. Anyway, I hope you like it and hope you'll leave some love. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

* * *

Kagome had not been having a great week after Inuyasha had let her have those two days off. Surprisingly, neither one had any plans about getting the other back with one of their games but it wasn't as if they had the time to. Inuyasha had been called away to Kyoto with his father and older brother to attend business conferences which left her to fend for herself.

The half-demon had been running around packing his things for the first two days of her return. He was so unorganized. Before he had left he did tell her that he would be back until Tuesday which was tomorrow. Kagome hoped that he would still call her by her name and that he wouldn't go back to treating her like he had before when she started working for him. The office itself seemed to miss being abused by his pens, books, or whatever else he had felt like throwing at it at the time.

Kagome glanced up when the elevator sounded someone's arrival. She hadn't expected to have company seeing as how Inuyasha wasn't there and that she wasn't of that much importance.

"Oh hi, Kagome. Working hard?" Izayoi asked.

"Trying to. It's a lot of work."

Izayoi didn't miss the lack of vibrance or air of confidence that usually exuded from the girl. Sitting down in front of her in one of the chairs, she studied her for a moment to deduce that she was indeed looking a little worse for wear.

"Do you miss Inuyasha?" She asked cheerily.

"What? No!" Kagome blushed scarlet. "Its nothing like that."

"Well, something seems different about you. I was assuming that you were missing his company." Izayoi grinned slyly.

"We really don't talk that much. When I first started he didn't have the time of day for me and since last week he's been too busy to talk."

"Ah, yes. He went out of town on that conference thing. I think they are a total waste of time but it will give Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a chance to sharpen their skills. Some sort of mock interviews and things such as that is what I think Taisho said. So much business bores me." She giggled sheepishly.

"If you don't mind my asking?" Kagome looked down at the desk to avoid Izayoi's questioning gaze.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru. He isn't your son, is he?"

"No. Not biologically anyway. I treat him as though he were one of my own. His mother died during childbirth and Taisho raised him for four years by himself until he met me. Have you met him yet?"

"No. I've heard about him though from different people."

"Well, what other people tell you isn't always the truth. He may seem like the cold, hard type of businessman, but underneath, once you get to know him, he isn't all that bad. Since he's a full-demon he tells everyone he despises humans but what they don't know, and I hope you won't tell anyone, is that Sesshomaru actually has one of the neighbor's children come over to play with him. She brings over her little typewriter and pretends to help him with his paperwork. It's so adorable. If he finds out that I told you this he would kill me."

Kagome and Izayoi both giggled at the mental image of such a strong man being manipulated by a small child.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Izayoi reached her hand across the table and shook it with Kagome's.

* * *

Kagome resumed her work right after Izayoi had left. It was hard to believe what she said about Sesshomaru. She still hadn't met him yet but from what she had been hearing from other people she was able to piece together his personality somewhat.

Looking to the clock she guessed it would be close to her lunch break. _12:36_. Yep. Just another few minutes and she would duck into the small break room on the floor to eat the simple meal she had brought with her.

Perhaps since Inuyasha was gone she might eat at her desk. Glancing at all the files surrounding her had Kagome rethinking her plan. There would be hell to pay if she accidentally spilled soda or food all over them. She would never hear the end of Inuyasha's mouth if she messed up any of the paperwork.

Again the elevator sounded for the second time that day and again, Izayoi stepped out of it.

"Kagome? Would you like to accompany me to lunch? I won't take 'no' for an answer." She chirped happily.

The young woman nodded sheepishly from being asked out to lunch by such an important woman and because she was already low on cash. Kagome was trying to save what little she could just incase of emergencies. She had paid a little on her rent that was past due and she had paid the utilities for last month.

Collecting her purse she hurriedly walked to Izayoi, who was waiting by the elevator, and the two left the building and entered the awaiting limousine.

Once they reached their destination Kagome visibly paled. She watched transfixed as Izayoi walked casually into the five star restaurant as though she had done this all her life. She probably had. Tears wanted to pour from the raven-haired girl's eyes when she realized she wouldn't be able to afford anything the restaurant had to offer.

Dejectedly she sat at the secluded table the host picked and, for respect and not to draw any attention that wandered their way, picked up the menu. Food names, descriptions, and extreme prices blurred together. Never mind that she didn't have the money to pay for any of this but she had never heard of half the dishes listed.

"Get whatever you want, Kagome. Its on me." Izayoi smiled from the other side of her menu.

The older woman hadn't skipped a beat when she noticed that Kagome's eyes began to water and that she had visibly begun to shake.

"But I…"

The businesswoman waved her hand dismissively. "I couldn't expect my guest to pay for her lunch. It was I who suggested we come here in the first place so please, get what you wish."

Kagome was aware that after the drinks were brought and their order placed that Izayoi was staring at her. Nervously, she glanced up with a questioning look adorning her face.

"I don't mean to pry but is there anything wrong? I noticed this morning that you weren't acting yourself." Apparent concern was evident in her voice.

"Everything is fine. I wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems." Kagome replied as she mechanically swirled her soda with the straw.

"I would like for you to be able to tell me, Kagome. Its upsetting for me to see someone under distress."

Tears leaked from the corners of Kagome's chocolate eyes as she stared down at the crisp linen cloth of the table.

"I haven't been able to sleep decently in days because of my neighbors. My apartment is falling apart because the landlord is too lazy and cheap to fix anything and, what's worse, is that he went up on the rent to where I can barely afford it again. I'm halfway caught up on what I already owed him and now I'm going to be behind again." Kagome sniffed.

Worriedly, Izayoi prompted her. "What about another complex or getting rid of a couple things like your internet or cell phone?"

"That's the cheapest one I could find. Its still the cheapest even though he raised the rent. As for the internet or cell phone, I don't have either. I can barely afford my regular phone."

Kagome dabbed at her eyes as the waiter sat their food down. Quietly she picked at her food as did Izayoi.

"I have an idea." Izayoi chirped.

"What is it?"

"You could come stay with me. I'm sure Taisho wouldn't mind and there's plenty of rooms to go around."

Kagome sat up alarmed. "I couldn't possibly do that. That's asking too much."

"Of course you could. It will be sort of a transition stage for you, if you will. Just until you save up some money and get back on your feet. Its perfect."

Kagome sat quietly as Izayoi went about arrangements. Her brain was thinking a mile a minute as she tried to process what it would be like to live among the Takahashi family. What would it be like to live with servants coming to your beck and call? What would it be like to live alongside Izayoi and Taisho of all people? Inuyasha?

Surely the half-demon would protest to her living in the same house as him. They were only just beginning to communicate civilly to one another. With the way things were sounding, Izayoi was going to have her in the house in the next two days.

As Izayoi prattled on, Kagome ate her lunch in relative silence as she tried to pay attention to the different things she was being told about.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed dramatically for the umpteenth time. Business wasn't his strong suit. If it were up to him he would leave his family's business in the capable hands of his brother but it would be a strong disappointment to his father. He didn't know what he wanted to do for a living but he did know that he wanted to be in the country where people were a rarity so he could do his own thing without others bothering him every second.

Surprisingly, he wanted to be in the confines of his office. Knowing Kagome was on the other side of the door working away put his mind at ease. If he listened closely he could hear her soft voice answering the phone or quietly humming to herself.

Ever since he had spotted her outside gazing at Onigumo Enterprises and Takahashi Corporation he had developed strange feelings for the girl. Right now it was impossible to put a name to those feelings since he never felt them before. Kagome was definitely different from the other girls that had thrown themselves at him. Maybe it was because she never actually tried throwing herself at him.

Kagome hadn't even tried hitting on him once. Usually she talked or looked at him with indifference, something that he definitely wasn't accustomed to. The girls he was used to usually caked make-up on their faces, talked with shrill voices, didn't wear enough clothes, and acted fake.

His new secretary was definitely a breath of fresh air to his usual routine. He couldn't wait to get back to Tokyo where his bed and his office were. Especially if Kagome was working. He couldn't let her know that he was starting to like her company though. Inuyasha doubted she felt the same anyway.

Walking down the hall of the hotel where he was currently residing for the week, he spotted his father and Sesshomaru just outside his door talking.

"What brings you two here?" He asked. "Let's go home."

"We are going to be here for a few more days." Taisho chimed in when Inuyasha went to unlock his door.

Inuyasha spun on his heel. "What the hell for?"

"Watch your language." Taisho said gruffly. "I had a call earlier from a man I went to school with. It seems he needs a little financial assistance for his company he is trying to keep up. He's only started owning his own business a couple months ago."

"They're so unorganized. Ridiculous."

"Sesshomaru." Taisho chided. "He hasn't been able to come up with a proposition yet. We are going to stay here and help him get the feel of what it should say before we agree to help him financially."

"How about you stay and help while I go home?"

"It will look better if you were there Inuyasha. Consider it training."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he watched his brother and father go into their respective rooms. Sesshomaru last as he threw a sinister grin in his younger brother's direction. Walking into his own room, Inuyasha flopped down on the bed, without bothering to change, and drifted off for a nap.

* * *

Kagome stared slack-jawed at her new surroundings. Peaches and soft golds covered every inch of the room with a touch of pale coral. The bed was covered with coral satin sheets and a bedspread with a dozen pillows resting against the headboard. The curtains were a pale peach that draped from ceiling to floor. They were thin enough to let in a few rays of the afternoon sun but thick enough for privacy.

"I hope you like it here. I personally designed the room myself." Izayoi boasted.

"I love it. You have exquisite tastes." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you dear. There's a walk-in closet just off the bathroom at your disposal. You can choose to bathe in the tub or in the separate shower." Walking over to a small desk she ran her hand over the back of the chair that was positioned in front of it. "You can do any extra work here if you wish. There's also a chaise over there for you." Pointing towards the French double doors that led onto the balcony was indeed a white chaise with a rolled pillow that matched the curtains.

"Use this room as you would your own. We'll be eating by ourselves tonight. The boys won't be back before the day after tomorrow. Some other arrangement came up. Anyway, I'll see you around seven."

Izayoi left the room and the door clicked softly behind her. Kagome looked once around the room where he gaze finally settled on her suitcases. Heaving a deep sigh she trudged to the closet, bags dragging behind her.

Izayoi had her go home early to pack her bags yesterday. Around six thirty some of her friends from her husband's company had came and took the boxes Kagome had packed to go to storage. Kagome only brought the necessary essentials with her such as toiletry items, clothes, jewelry, and a few personal items that she held dear to her such as pictures and a couple of figurines.

Making it to the closet she couldn't help but stare at every detail as she twirled around. It was almost as big as her room. Every wall had hanging shelves for her clothes with smaller shelves underneath to hold her shoes. There was also three floor to ceiling mirrors and a small ottoman. Becoming depressed, Kagome realized that her clothes wouldn't even fill up even one wall of the huge closet. Drawing in a ragged breath, she settled herself on the floor and began to pull out her small wardrobe.

* * *

Dinner with Izayoi had gone off without a hitch. Kagome was soon relaxed in the older woman's presence as soon as dinner had started. Surprisingly, the chefs had fixed oden which happened to be her favorite. Soon after, Izayoi had excused herself to take care of some personal matters. That hadn't bothered Kagome in the slightest. She was itching to try out her new bed. It would be a huge change of pace to sleep in a room with no noisy neighbors overhead. Hopefully, her work performance would pick up since she was going to be getting rest from now on.

After quickly showering and changing into her pajamas, the raven-haired girl launched herself onto her bed, and in forgetting that it was satin she was launching herself onto, quickly found herself on the other side of the bed on the floor. Glancing around quickly hoping that no one heard, Kagome bursted out laughing and righted herself. Climbing on the bed, with a little more caution, she pulled back the blankets and crawled in. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful slumber that wasn't plagued with nightmares of not being able to pay her bills. Izayoi was kind enough to pay off the rest of her utilities and rent for her until she could save up some money. Her storage compartment was even being paid by Izayoi until they could clear out some things in one of the outside sheds that they personally used just incase Kagome had some things that she wanted or needed to pull out.

* * *

The next two days went fast for Inuyasha but not fast enough as he watched from his window as the airplane landed. Seeing as how it was already past five, the half-demon decided to go on home and crash in his room.

Inuyasha figured Kagome had already gone home for the day herself so he would see her tomorrow before the weekend.

As the limousine carrying him, his brother, and father rolled up the driveway, Inuyasha was dying to get out of the restricting clothes he was wearing. Already he had tossed his jacket and tie, leaving the top two buttons of his white dress shirt undone.

Before the car could come to a complete stop, the young man was out of it and to the doors of his home. Throwing the doors open before the butler could even get to them Inuyasha came face-to-face with his mother.

"I'm guessing you're happy to be home." Izayoi greeted.

"Do I have to run our business? I'm not fitted for this." Inuyasha complained.

"I know its not you but your father, and even Sessh, are counting on you."

"What about what I want?" Inuyasha demanded.

Izayoi sighed as she couldn't come up with a response. Taisho had great hopes that his two sons would work together to run the family business successfully when he no longer could not. Sesshomaru had no qualms with taking over but Inuyasha wanted to do his own thing. Izayoi couldn't blame him. Ever since he was little he had been very independent. Always counting on himself instead of others.

Izayoi watched as soon as Taisho and Sesshomaru approached that Inuyasha left.

"What's his problem?" Taisho asked.

Izayoi shrugged. "He's growing up."

"He's twenty-six. He should already be grown up." Taisho replied over his shoulder on the way up to his room after kissing his wife on the cheek.

Izayoi sighed again. Men were hopeless cases.

* * *

Before Inuyasha could put his hand on the door knob, soft music from the room directly next to his caught his attention. No one had used that room since he turned twenty and the maid never cleaned on Thursdays. No one should even be in that room.

Creeping cautiously to the door he pressed his ear up against it. No other sound could be heard except for the radio. Not being one that had manners on certain occasions, and thinking that a servant had the gall to slack off, Inuyasha latched onto the door handle, turning it slowly.

Without warning that door was snatched from his grip and thrown open. Before him stood the last person he expected to be in his home.

"Kagome?"

"Hey, Inuyasha. Welcome back."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Inuyasha growled.

"Your mother is letting me stay here." Kagome replied, panicking.

"My mother? Why?"

Kagome didn't want to tell him the real reason she was going to be staying here but she soon realized that with his demonic abilities that he would be able to tell if she was lying. She was never good with keeping secrets.

"Because I can't afford my place."

Instead of being happy that a towel-clad Kagome was in his house, Inuyasha was upset that such an event as this had happened without his knowing or his output. She was his secretary for crying out loud. He was sure that if his father's employees found out about this that he would never hear the end of it and Kagome would be up for all sorts of harassment.

"Go find another place." He barked.

"That's the cheapest place I could afford." She replied sheepishly, an embarrassed blush dusting the bridge of her nose.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Fine. Whatever."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sulkily walked into his room. She had expected a reaction from him but anger wasn't it. Remembering her state of dress she hurriedly shut her door and went about finding something suitable to wear for dinner.

* * *

"Honestly Inuyasha. Quit acting like a spoiled baby. Kagome is going through a difficult time right now."

Inuyasha said nothing as he picked at his food.

"Taisho. Let him be. He's obviously tired." Izayoi scolded gently.

Taisho grumbled under his breath.

Kagome watched the exchange with keen interest then drew her attention to the little girl who was happily chattering away to Sesshomaru. Pretending not to hear the small six year old, the full-demon son prompted his father on some political issues that were present during that time.

Their interactions together as a family weren't what she had pictured in her mind. She had expected silence at the table with serious tension stifling the air. Kagome's stereotype of rich people that she and others had painted for her was starting to change before her very eyes.

* * *

Soon after dinner, Kagome excused herself to go to her room to get some much needed rest. Even after the great night's sleep she had last night she was still exhausted. After soaking in a hot bath, she changed into the silk pajama set that Izayoi had given to her. The older woman explained that it was a present from one of her friends that had gotten the wrong size. Seeing as how Kagome was smaller than her, she figured that it would be better suited for her. Izayoi was right.

Snuggling down under the blankets and turning off the lights, Kagome was just about to succumb to sleep when the most God-awful music from Inuyasha's room started to blare. Staring at the canopy of her bed, Kagome soon realized that it would probably be better off to have stayed in her apartment with her neighbors above her. They were a whole lot quieter than Inuyasha's music. Knowing she would be overstepping her boundaries, the raven-haired girl just sighed instead of going over to his room to ask him to turn it down. Knowing him, he would probably just turn it up some more just to spite her.

Taking one of the many pillows at her feet, Kagome put it over her head hoping to drown out some of music. It helped to ease some of the noise but it also helped her to cease being able to breathe. Grumbling to herself, the raven-haired girl tried desperately to make it background noise. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Family and Old Friends

Kagome could barely believe she had been working for Takahashi Corporation for two months now. Inuyasha was still a pain to work with, even more so when his questionable girlfriend, Kikyo, made her presence. He had even resorted back to gaining revenge for what she did to his food. And people say women hold a grudge. Just last week he put ketchup in her canned soda. She knew that he had brought the ketchup from home since he didn't go out that day for lunch but she wondered when he had the time to put it in her drink when she was pretty much at her desk the whole time. And not once did he ever show a smirk or guilty gesture after he did it.

But back to work. Kagome was sure that she would have enough money in the coming month to be able to get her own place. Sure, living with the Takahashi's was great but she also wanted to feel what it was like to be independent without having to struggle to pay her bills.

Pulling herself from her thoughts on what her new apartment would look like, Kagome picked up the phone to call her mother. Since Mrs. Higurashi found out her daughter was living with the Takahashi's she had always pictured Kagome and Inuyasha together. The older woman had further embarrassed her oldest on what her future grandchildren would look like if Kagome were to marry him. Kagome had turned several shades of red but couldn't dismiss the idea that Inuyasha would make an attractive husband.

"What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate him." She mumbled, hanging up the phone when no one answered.

"Hate who?" Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere.

"No one." She lied.

"You know, even though I can sense when you lie, you aren't a very good liar." He teased.

"Just someone I know." She replied huffily while arranging folders.

Inuyasha smirked. Without her telling him, he already knew it was him. The way she dodged his question and avoided eye contact further laid his suspicions to rest.

"Who were you calling?"

"My mother. Its been a week since I've talked to her."

"Are you close to her?"

Kagome faltered slightly at his simple question. He didn't seem like the type of guy to ask about other people's relationship with their family.

"I guess so. We were really close before I moved out. Lately, I've been so busy that I hardly have time to call her, much less visit her."

"What about your father?"

"I don't have one. He died a few months after my brother was born. Since then its been me, mom, grandpa, and Sota. Well, until I moved out anyway."

Kagome saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha seemed to be contemplating what she had said.

"Is your family close by?"

"On the other side of town. At the old shrine on top of the hill."

"That belongs to your family?" He inquired.

"You know of it?" She asked while turning to face him.

"I've been there once before. So I'm guessing that old geezer is your grandfather?"

"Yes. Did you talk to him?" She asked.

"More like he ran at me with sutras while yelling something about demons." He grumbled.

"How did he know?"

Inuyasha pointed to his ears. "Forget about these?"

Kagome slapped her hand over her forehead. "Duh, Kagome."

"You better be glad you're attractive. If you weren't you won't have anything to fall back on."

"Attractive?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha blushed realizing his mouth had run away on him. "I mean…uh…"

Hearing his cell phone ring inside his office, the half-demon scrambled from his seat on her desk and flew to answer it, shutting the doors behind him.

"_Perfect timing."_

Reading the name on the phone's screen he mentally sighed, mood darkening.

"Hello?"

* * *

Kagome continued to stare at the doors Inuyasha hid behind.

"Did he honestly mean that? He couldn't have. The guy has a model for a girlfriend. I can't compete with that."

Picking up the phone again, she called her mom's number. This time the pleasant sound of her mother's voice answered.

"Hello? Higurashi residence."

"Its me, mom."

"Oh, Kagome! So nice to hear from you. Are you doing well?"

"Yeah. I called a few minutes ago."

"I was in the old well house helping your grandfather get Buyo out of it. Your grandpa is supposed to board the top of it so nothing can get trapped down there."

Buyo was their overly obese cat. He was always going into the well house looking for mice.

"Grandpa has been saying that for years." Kagome reminded her mother.

"I know. He's such a procrastinator. Are you coming over today?"

"Its already after three mom."

"But your brother's first soccer game this school year is today at five. He would be so happy if you could make it."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. It will take almost an hour to get there."

"I know, dear but its been a while since we've all seen you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later. I have to finish some letters."

"Ok. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too mom."

After hanging up, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's office. She would have to ask him if she could leave early so that she could make her brother's game on time. She had missed the last few games he had last school year because she had moved and started working for Onigumo Enterprises.

Setting her resolve, the blue-black-haired girl stalked over to his doors instead of pressing the intercom button. Perhaps her 'puppy face' would work on him.

Before she could knock on the doors flew open revealing a very pissed hanyou.

"What do you want?" He practically barked at her.

Pulling her hand down to her side, Kagome answered, slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if I could leave early so that I can go to my brother's game. Its his first one this year and it'll take almost an hour to get there. I promise to make up my work tomorrow. Please?"

"I don't care. Do as you wish." And with that Inuyasha brushed past her, nearly knocking her down.

Kagome stared after him perplexed as he took the stairs instead of the elevator. Perhaps to vent some frustration? Whoever he spoke to on the phone apparently made him angry. He didn't have to bump into her like he did though.

Not dwelling on the issue any further, Kagome hurriedly packed her bag and shut the computer down. She had a few stops to make on the way down.

She would definitely have to take a cab seeing as how Taisho had given her a ride this morning. Inuyasha overslept again and didn't make it in until two hours later.

Finally making her way outside into the courtyard, Kagome dashed over to the streets to catch a ride. Before she could throw her hand up, an expensive looking sports car stopped in front of her.

As the window on the passenger side rolled down, she could see two furry appendages atop a silver head of hair followed by a pair a blazing golden eyes. And as before, there was a scowl still in place.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's go."

Kagome hurriedly opened the door and hopped in. What was he doing? HE hadn't showed any interest in where she was going as she explained it to him.

Stealing a glance she could tell that his scowl has changed. There was something feral about him and that was only his profile.

"What are you looking at?" He growled.

Kagome meekly turned her head to stare at the road in front of her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Inuyasha's Ferrari had pulled up in front of Higurashi Shrine. Kagome couldn't believe they had gotten there that quickly but Inuyasha had exceeded the speed limit the whole way so it wasn't so surprising.

They had close to forty minutes to burn before the game started. Since the school was a fifteen minute walk, she doubted her mom and grandpa had left yet. Undoubtedly, Sota had stayed at school to practice.

Trudging up the many stairs with Inuyasha in tow, she sighed.

"_I hope he won't be like this the whole time."_

"You sure do sigh a lot."

"It isn't against the law." She replied without glancing back.

"It should be as much as you partake in it."

Spinning around, and nearly losing her balance, Kagome glared down on him from her place on the step.

"Your foul moods should be against the law. So irritating."

"I didn't have to bring you're here." He yelled back.

"Then why did you?"

The hanyou couldn't come up with an appropriate answer for her. Recently, he wanted to be closer to her. Her aura had a soothing quality that helped to calm him. He still couldn't figure out his feelings for her and he still wasn't one to express his feelings through words and therefore wanted to keep them secret and way from prying people lest he get hurt.

Crossing his arms over his chiseled chest, he looked away from her. "No reason."

Before Kagome could further interrogate him, her mother's voice caught both of their attention.

"Are you both ok?" She inquired.

The couple approached the older woman.

"We're fine mom."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't hear her daughter as her attention was drawn to the handsome young man before her.

"You must be Inuyasha Takahashi. Its so nice to finally meet you." She bowed respectively.

Inuyasha returned her bow with his own. "Pleasure is all mine."

Kagome mood turned sour. Leave it to him to turn on the charm while his personality was generally that of an ass. He had the public and certain people wrapped around his finger. They would come rushing to his aid at the drop of a hat. So despicable.

"Shall we get grandpa and be on our way?"

Without having to collect the old man they could hear the word 'demon' resonate throughout the shrine grounds.

It took all of ten minutes to pry grandpa and his sutras from Inuyasha's person. Not entirely surprising, said hanyou was back into his foul mood.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha was, in fact, in a good mood. The old man was hilarious in his own way and with the way Inuyasha was plastered with fake sutras put him in a good mood. He just didn't want her to know he enjoyed meeting her family.

* * *

Kagome was glad when they made it to the game without further incident and on time. While her mom, grandpa, and Inuyasha climbed up the bleachers to sit down, she heard her name being called over the crowd.

Turning to the voice, her mood brightened considerably at the sight of her old schoolmate.

"Hello, Koga."

The wolf youkai stopped mere inches from her and clasped her hands in his.

"Its been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. Got a job at Takahashi Corporation."

"Really? That's great although I can't say the same for one of Taisho's sons."

"Be nice."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced behind him when Kagome's scent and presence were close to nonexistent. What he saw made his blood boil. Some strange male was holding Kagome's hands and looking into her eyes with something akin to love in his.

Just as he was getting ready to go snatch Kagome up, Mrs. Higurashi pulled at his arm to get him to sit down.

"The game is about to start, Inuyasha. Oh. What happened to Kagome?"

"She's down there talking to someone." He spat.

"Oh. That would be Koga. He graduated high school with her. He's a very unique person and I'm saying that in a good way."

"Shady character?" He surmised.

"I suppose you could say that. He's always been in love with Kagome since Freshman year. Always calling her and coming over even if he had a girlfriend."

"Has he tried dating her?"

"All the time but she always turned him down. She only wanted to be friends with him."

"He didn't like that, did he?" He guessed.

"Not at all but he never stopped. When she moved further into the city they kind of lost touch."

The hanyou didn't say anything more. Mrs. Higurashi found it endearing that her daughter's boss was getting so worked up. He was sitting at the edge of his seat as if he were ready to pounce at the slightest discomfort Kagome's posture showed. One of his legs was bouncing uncontrollably and she could hear him growling low in his throat.

Giggling lightly behind her hand, she thought she would find out some information about him.

"So, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" His eyes never left the couple.

"Tell me about your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked, turning to the older woman.

"Mm hm. Someone such as yourself would undoubtedly have someone by your side."

"Because I'm rich and famous?"

"No. Although others might not see it, I can tell you have a good heart." At Inuyasha's quizzical expression she continued. "Call it a mother's intuition. Even though you are famous you don't depend on it and you don't hide behind it. Am I right?"

"I just want someone who accepts me for me."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. He didn't know what made him tell her but he felt just as much at ease around her just as he did with Kagome.

"So, about your girlfriend." She pressed.

"My girlfriend. Let's see…"

* * *

"Is your brother playing?"

"Yeah. I thought I would drop by and see his first game." She replied.

Kagome was ready to go sit with her family before she missed the beginning but Koga kept derailing her. The players were already moving onto the field.

"That's nice of you. What are your plans for next Saturday?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know yet. I try not to plan so far ahead because of my hectic work schedule. I take things one day at a time now."

"Sound like a plan. If you're free, would you like to go to lunch? Catch up on old times?"

"Well, I…"

"She already has plans." Inuyasha finished for her."

"Inu yasha?" Kagome stuttered.

"If it isn't Inuyasha Takahashi himself."

"In the flesh." He growled.

"Move along puppy. We're talking." Koga barked.

"Not as long as I'm around. Come on Kagome."

The hanyou snatched up her hand and hauled her up the bleachers leaving Koga brooding in their wake.

"While I appreciate you saving me you didn't have to be so rude."

"Whatever, wench. The game has started."

The young girl turned her attention from the man beside her to watch her brother. It didn't take long before she lost herself in the game. In the first half her brother managed to make six goals. Kagome was so excited that each time he made one that she expressed herself by beating on Inuyasha's arm.

It didn't bother him that she hit on his arm since it really didn't hurt and he was still trying to get the wolf's stench from his nose.

There was something about seeing her with him that made Inuyasha want to pummel his face and hide her from other prying eyes. Whenever he saw his other flings with other men it didn't bother him in the slightest. Why now? Why Kagome?

Looking beside him his smile grew. Kagome's eyes were shining with unbridled excitement and she was having trouble sitting in her seat. Not to mention she had a death grip on his arm.

The hanyou sighed mentally.

"_She's going to be the death of me."_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I was able to get this up in the past 2 days. Didn't think I would be able to accomplish this. But anyway, I know I was supposed to update on Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Christmas break but I was mentally and physically tired. I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. I already have a general idea on what its going to be about. This chapter was kind of a filler but it was still good in my opinion. Wonder who Inuyasha was talking to on the phone. You'll have to wait and see. Later. R&R!


	7. What Did I Do?

Inuyasha laid on his bed, everything silent, as he listened to Kagome hum to herself next door. She had been acting more strange since their run-in with Koga last week. Tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't know if she was going to go out with the wolf or not. Maybe that was why she seemed so happy at dinner.

Thinking about her going out with that animal made him sneer. The hanyou's growl made itself known and gradually increased as he thought about them sharing a plate of food, talking during a movie, and holding hands.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran to his door like lightening when he heard a loud crash next door. He opened her door but she was nowhere to be found. Moving over to her closet he could see her hunched over a box with clothes strewn around it.

"Are you ok, Kagome?"

He watched her body stiffen before she nodded. It didn't smell as if he had startled her. Cautiously, he moved to stand in front of her and watched as she refolded her clothes and stuffed them, rather harshly, back into the box.

Raising a brow he lowered himself to the floor.

"Why aren't you hanging those up with the others?" He asked, noticing most of them where brand new with the tags still on.

"Because." She replied snippily.

"That's not an answer."

The girl showed no signs of answering or even looking in his direction.

For once in his life Inuyasha was patient. She looked very upset even though she wasn't crying. What could have upset her so much in the last five minutes? Women could change moods like the wind changed direction.

"That mangy wolf cancelled on you, didn't he?" He asked while trying to keep the growl from his throat.

This time he got a reaction from her as she looked at him with confusion.

"You mean Koga?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I didn't make any plans with him. He was with another girl the other day when I went shopping on my break."

Inuyasha growled. "Prick."

Kagome smiled at him. Obviously her would-be-date had bothered him all week.

"So why are you feeling down?"

"No reason."

Rather than pushing her, Inuyasha started to help her fold the rest of the clothes.

"You don't have to do that."

"Lay off. I want too."

"Jerk."

"Wimp."

"Pig."

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"Baby."

With each insult that was directed, the closer they got to one another.

"Pipsqueak."

"Puppy." Kagome said while reaching up to stroke his ears.

It was the last straw for Inuyasha as he launched over the box. Easily he pinned her to the floor and began tickling her.

Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes as her laughter increased with each pass of his claws.

Inuyasha made sure not to nick her with his claws as she struggled fruitlessly on the floor underneath him. To him, she looked absolutely radiant even though she was struggling for air. Her hair was a mess, tears were leaking from her eyes, and her cheeks were becoming redder the longer he held her there.

Being the only one at the moment with a coherent brain, Inuyasha stopped his assault before he found himself kissing her.

Kagome sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "That wasn't very nice."

"Didn't seem like you minded it." He smirked.

Instead of replying, Kagome piled the rest of her clothes in the box and picked it up with the intent to put it back on the shelf from which it fell. Before she could lift it higher than her head, Inuyasha had grabbed it from her and easily put it there for her.

"Would have fallen again." He replied nonchalantly when she looked at him with confusion.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" He tried again.

"Nope." She said as she walked out of her closet leaving him behind.

* * *

Inuyasha ducked around a corner intent on finding his prey. Kagome had been acting suspicious enough the last few days that he wanted to find out why. There was only one other person in the whole house who Kagome talked to and it was his job to hunt them down. He highly doubted Kagome would go and talk to his father and Sesshomaru about private matters.

The reason he was sneaking around like he was, was because Kagome was somewhere nearby and she knew he was suspicious. Whenever they would talk he would try to trick her into telling him what she was hiding. The other night he had started an argument with her hoping that she would lose her train of thought and blurt it out. No such luck. The girl knew what she was doing.

Listening in on the sounds around him from his hiding spot behind a plant, Inuyasha heard the sounds of scissors cutting. From his spot he guessed it was coming from the sun porch. With a devilish grin he sped off knowing that his intended prey was there.

* * *

Izayoi Takahashi took pride in her plants. They gave her a reason to get out of the bed in the morning other than her husband. And her kids. And maybe her job. Usually once a week she would go to the sun porch and cut some fresh flowers for the centerpiece on the dining room table. It was a lot cheaper than going out and buying them.

Although they were a wealthy family, Izayoi didn't intend on spending what they had earned like other people she had seen on some television shows.

Looking at the vase beside her, she reasoned that she needed some more greenery. Turning around she nearly screamed as her youngest son stood there like he had been the cat that had ate the canary.

"Don't do that again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She said as she removed her hand from her chest.

"Sorry. There's something I need to ask you."

"I'm sure you could have asked me without scaring the daylights out of me. What is with you and your father?"

"Like father like son."

"Mm hm." She replied as she moved over to some ferns.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering Kagome."

"Oh. There's something wrong with her?" She asked without sounding concerned.

The way she had replied, Inuyasha knew that she knew.

"You know, don't you?" He asked as he moved again to her side.

"You know what I know."

"Come on mom. Its bugging me." He whined.

"Its bothering you that there's actually a problem or that you just want to know what it is?" She asked cutting into the stem of the plant.

"Well, both if you put it that way."

Izayoi spun around on her sun, face shining like the sun. Inuyasha actually took a step back from his mother with that look on her face. Looked like she was planning something that didn't look good.

"Do you have feelings for Kagome?"

"What?! Mom! Are you kidding me? She is the most annoying person I have ever met." Inuyasha blushed.

"Well, it seems to me that you two get along great. Those little yelling matches that you two have means that you are actually close and get along together."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I am most certainly not kidding you. Should I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon?"

Izayoi watched as her son turned several more shades of red as he sputtered. She knew it was a low blow but she had to get him off track of Kagome and her secret.

It took a second for Inuyasha to get himself under control and by that time Izayoi had turned back to her plants. He saw the subtle shake in her frame from contained laughter and it was few seconds later that he figured out that she had planned that.

"Oi. It didn't work. Tell me what's wrong with her." He demanded.

"Go away Inu. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"You're going to have to break that promise."

Izayoi sighed and turned back around with pleading eyes. "Don't make me. She doesn't want anyone to know."

"Is she leaving the company."

"No."

"Is she pregnant?"

Inuyasha knew that she wasn't because Kagome didn't carry anyone else's sent on her. He didn't even know why he asked. Maybe just to confirm.

"No. You would be able to tell anyway. You're nose has never lied to you."

"Then what? You're making such a big deal about it. It can't be that bad."

"To you it'll probably be great news."

"Then spit it out." He bellowed.

"All right. Fine. Kagome is..."

* * *

Kagome sat on her plush bed finishing up some work she had fallen behind on and watching tv. Sometimes it was just hard to concentrate when one's butt was in heaven. It didn't help that the tv was spurting techno.

Pausing in her work, she took a moment to stare out her huge doors that led out onto the balcony. Earlier today she had decided to pin back the curtains to let the sun shine through. She was glad she did. Not only did it light up her room even more but the view was breathtaking. Kagome was very glad that Izayoi had chose to put her up on this side of the house.

Behind the house was a huge maze that the design could be seen clearly from her perch on the third floor. Izayoi later told her that she had designed it and the flower gardens that surrounded it. Kagome had always wanted to go out there and try it out to see if she could make it through but by the time she had got off work and arrived back at the mansion with Inuyasha or Taisho it was already too dark.

Looking to the clock on her night stand Kagome figured she had two good hours to scour the maze before night fell. Quickly she gathered the papers into her notebook and set off downstairs.

"Going somewhere?"

Kagome stiffened at the unexpected voice and turned around.

"Sesshomaru. You startled me."

Sesshomaru didn't apologize for scaring her but patiently waited for her to answer his question.

"Yes. I'm going out into the maze."

"You're going to get lost if you go in there by yourself. There's no need to go."

Why someone would want to go into that maze by themselves was beyond him. His step-mom had told him it would be fun to go in there and try to guess his way out of it but the idea just didn't seem logical to him. He only saw it as a silly waste of time.

"I thought it would be fun to go in there. I know that I'll get lost but that's when it becomes fun. Running into all those dead ends and having to retrace your steps. If you know the outcome of everything then there's no fun. I promise I'll be back in time for dinner."

A few steps down the hall and Kagome found herself with company. Sesshomaru had gone into his room to drop off his things and a few moments later he was in stride with Kagome.

"Have you ever been into the maze before?"

"No. There was no point."

"There doesn't have to be a point in everything that you do. Its hard to believe that you have lived here so long and haven't been in it."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Kagome knew that he hardly talked anyway so she wasn't going to push him.

The pair finally made their way outside and into the maze. Kagome thought that she would have more fun by herself if Sesshomaru wasn't there since he didn't seem to want to laugh or smile but she was still glad for the company. If indeed she couldn't find her way out by night she would definitely be with someone.

The young businessman had let Kagome take the lead in where they were going but after she kept failing time and time again he thought it would be wise for him to take the lead. His actions were in vain as he wasn't that much better in finding the correct path either. Once they had even found themselves back at the beginning. Kagome had to fight him back into the maze since they had been in there over thirty minutes and he was ready to be done with it. The full demon didn't protest as he was pulled back.

Almost an hour later the tired girl and frustrated man found themselves at the end and not the beginning. The sun was almost set and dinner was almost on the table if his nose was telling him correctly.

"We should get washed up and into the dining room. Father hates it when people are late."

Kagome nodded in response and followed him back into the house. It wasn't the fact that the maze was long had her tired but the fact that she did a lot of running around trying to get out. Right now she never wanted to see that maze again much less go into it but after a few days she figured she would be back in it to see how long it would take her.

Reaching her door she watched as Sesshomaru continued to his own. He would definitely do more than wash up. He would go the whole nine yards and change his clothes. The entire time they were in the maze he hadn't so much as smirked but she knew that he was having a good time. Fun would be pushing it. If he chose to he could have jumped out with his demon abilities and be done with it but he had stayed with her and together they had gotten out.

Shaking her head Kagome turned the knob on her door and came face-to-face with an angry Inuyasha who had taken residence on her bed.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" She thought she would ask since she didn't think she had done anything to him lately that would warrant such a look.

"You tell me."

"I wouldn't know. I don't think I've done anything to you." She replied as she walked over to the bathroom.

Inuyasha followed her. "Its not what you did but what you didn't do. And why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"We went through the maze."

"Why would you do something like that with someone like him?" He growled.

Kagome couldn't take his anger at her over something she didn't or did do. "Because I wanted to do it before..." Taking a step away from him she walked back into the bedroom.

"Before what Kagome? Before you left?"

Kagome stopped in step and turned around to face him. "What?"

"You heard me. Before you left."

"Who..."

"My mom told me. She didn't want to but I had to know. You're walking around here holding secrets." He snarled.

"Even if I am walking around here holding secrets its not your responsibility to find out what they are." She shot back.

"Why do you want to move out anyway? You get free food, free place to stay, a ride to work."

"That's exactly why I want to leave. Believe me I love it here but I want to be able to take care of myself without people handing me things."

"We can start charging you rent then."

Kagome sighed. "Its not the same and you know it. Besides, why do you care if I leave or not? You haven't exactly welcomed me with open arms and I doubt when Kikyo finds me here she'll be happy about it."

"Don't worry about her. We broke up right before your brother's soccer game." He said, taking a seat on her bed.

"That's who was on the phone?" She sat next to him.

"Yeah. Best thing we could have done. She really got on my nerves."

"Then why did you put up with her for so long? When I first started working with you it seemed as though she didn't want you to touch her."

"You got that too, did you? She didn't want me touching her or coming with her to those little meetings she had with her boss or friends. Plus, she's always out of the country on some modeling thing."

Kagome sat in thought beside him. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be a guy dating Kikyo. To have someone say that you were boyfriend and girlfriend and tell you that you couldn't touch them when you wanted or couldn't go meet their friends and family.

"You look like her."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at her as if he were analyzing everything about her.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"In what ways?" She asked.

"Your hair is almost the same except hers is straight."

"I can't help it if my hair is unruly." She said, cutting him off.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Straight is boring sometimes. Especially when its that straight. Your eyes are almost the same color except you have more emotions than she does."

"She's a model. What do you expect?"

"I expect someone to be in character when they model but when they aren't they should drop the facade. Treat me like a boyfriend ought to be treated."

Inuyasha laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He couldn't guess why he was so out of character as he was now but he had an idea that it had to do with Kagome. It was just something about her that made him want to give her his soul.

"Why don't you want me to leave?"

Inuyasha rolled on his side facing her. She honestly wanted to know. The smile had left her face too. If she was smiling it would mean that she really didn't care to know. She wouldn't die if she didn't get a straight answer.

Kagome found herself drowning in his amber orbs. She even found herself a little bit shaky from the intensity in them but she dared not back down. There was a reason he wanted her to stay and she wanted to know what it was. When he had got back from his trip and found out she was there he wanted her to leave. Now he wanted her to stay.

She watched him as he sat up again and started to get up to leave. Willing herself to take control in this situation she found herself pulling at the hem of his shirt to bring him back down to her level. She was able to force Sesshomaru to go through a maze with her and she was going to force this answer out of Inuyasha.

Instead of him sitting down next to her like she expected he had spun around faster than she could see and kissed her. Kagome was too shocked to move or force him off of her. Just as quickly as it had started it ended and she sat there in a state of confusion. She couldn't even think.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had done. He hadn't intended on kissing her. She probably hated him now. She wasn't even saying anything. That was never a good sign. Backing away from her he had the intention of walking out of her room.

"Sorry, Kagome."

"Why?"

It was barely above a whisper but his sensitive ears caught it just the same. Without losing his nerve, he stared straight back at her when he gaze finally met his.

"I think I'm falling for you."

Kagome just sat there. She didn't even nod at him when he confessed. Just continued to stare into his eyes with a blank expression as she mulled over what just happened.

As the seconds ticked by slowly Inuyasha felt his strength start to withdrawal. Kagome finally dropped her head and stared at her lap.

"I'm not coming to dinner."

Inuyasha nodded although she didn't seem him and left her room. What had he done?

* * *

He reached the dining room and noted that everyone was there waiting for him and Kagome. As if someone had punched him in the gut he walked slowly to his chair and sat down.

"Where's Kagome?" His father asked.

"She's not coming."

"Why not?"

"Does she feel ok?" His mom spoke.

"She's a little tired from earlier. She wants to get some rest." He lied.

"I doubt she's tired from that maze. We did spend almost two hours in there but it was nothing to get tired over." Sesshomaru said while sipping on his water.

"You fought with her again, didn't you?" His father stated rather than asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you Inuyasha. The girl comes here to stay and get back on her feet and you are always on her back. What did she ever do to you?"

Inuyasha listened on as his father lectured him. He didn't want to tell them that he had upset her when he kissed her but would rather have his father lecture him. He didn't know what to do to take it back. He wished on every star that he could but knew it wouldn't happen. What's done is done and he hoped that she would forgive him for his mistake one day. Why did he think that another girl would want him for him? No one wanted a half demon.

A/N: It didn't take too long this time to get another chapter posted. Actually took 3-4 hours to complete even though my brother was disturbing me the whole time. I don't have any ideas for the next chapter yet but maybe it will come to me in my sleep so I really don't know how long it will take to get chapter 8 up. But until then I hope you enjoy this one too. R&R!


End file.
